Hidden Magic
by SugoiLucy
Summary: Lucy, Natsu, Gray and everyone in the guild has gathered in Fairy Tail with the Master to speak about a major problem. The world is in Lucy's hands. Lucy's you ask? Because she's the strongest now. An adventure, action, and romance fanfiction that'll put you on the edge of your seat, about a special girl named Lucy Heartfilia.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I have wanted to do ever since I watched the episodes in the 100s, it has lingered in my mind as an animation and a dream to happen in the anime! It's time for Lucy to shine!**

**Quick Summary:**

_Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Carla,__Gajeel, Lily, Levy, and everyone in the guild has gathered in Fairy Tail with the Master to speak about a major problem. The world is in Lucy's hands. Lucy's you ask? Because she's the strongest._

Everyone has no idea what's happening, everything went by in a flash as a blob of purple and black of dark magic rose into the sky, dispersing through all of the clouds, turning them to a greyish-brown color. The sky was swirling with such darkness, that with just one peek at it your eyes will literally start to bleed, it seemed like a nightmare in reality. All of their powers were gone, every wizard's magic just... Disappeared! Except for one... What was going on?!

* * *

><p><strong>~<em>But before we get to the action, let's look at the bright side of everything first.<em>**

**Chapter 1: Party Time! *CRASH* Or Fighting Time...**

**=-=-Narrator's POV-=-=**

As the sun rose, citizens of Fiore began to emerge out of their houses starting their day off working. Lucy shifted slightly feeling the warm light shine on her face, and her eyes began to open. The Celestial wizard slowly sat up, immediately noticing something. She felt a weight beside her. She turns her head so slow, a pigeon could land on her without being disturbed. Beside her was a half naked ice mage, Gray.

Her eyes widen in shock and she grabbed her pillow smacking the man with it onto his face repeatedly, screaming, "Gray?! Why the hell are you here?! Get out of my room!"

Gray scrambled out of the bed, ending up falling onto the floor, and groans. "Mmm... What time is it?" he stands up, running his fingers through his hair.

Lucy threw the pillow at him, her cheeks a slight red from frustration and maybe from looking at Gray's well built body. "Just get the fuck out!"

"Okay okay... I just wanted to walk you to the guild this morning." he yawned, stretching his arms out, "I'll wait for you downstairs." he headed out of the room, but stopped when he opened the door, turning his head to look at her with a smirk. "Nice pajamas by the way." he winked at her before exiting her room and going to the living room.

She blinked in confusion before uncovering herself from the bed sheets, revealing herself wearing just a matching bra and thongs. Her whole face heated up as if Natsu burned her face with his flames, "E-Eh?!".

She sighs, "I guess I fell asleep and ended up not wearing my normal PJs...". She got out of bed, surprisingly calm after what had just happened. Lucy took a quick shower, not wanting to make Gray wait any longer for her-

Wait a second... Why was she rushing to get ready for him? He did sneak in her room and slept with her without her knowing. Just, whatever.

After about fifteen minutes, she was dressed in her normal white, blue, and gold top and short blue skirt, her hair out, flowing down her back. She made her way to the living room where Gray was looking through her collection of books with his shirt back on, seeing her from the corner of his eye.

"You've got some interesting books."

"Well, they are my dad's."

Just hearing her mention her dad made his heart sink to the depths of the abyss, still feeling awful for her from what had happened, he can't even imagine how she felt when everything piled up on her all at once. He puts the book where it was from before turning around to face the blonde with his hands in his pocket, "We should get going."

She nods once in agreement, soon both of them were walking to the guild and as always, Lucy was walking on the edge of the lake. The wind was so cool, yet the sun's shine was so warm, it was a perfect morning. She looked up at the blue sky, seeing a small bright star that survived when the sun broke out. It was slowly vanishing. Vanishing... _Vanish__._ That word seemed so familiar to her, like it was the first word she knew, like that word is meant for her to use. Suddenly a hand grabbed onto hers, the hand was bigger than hers and was colder. She escapes the gaze before she looked beside her to see Gray holding it, looking straight ahead.

"Baka.. Y'know you can fall."

She blushes slightly, "I know, I have good balance so there's no need to worry about me." she kept looking straight, trying to avoid looking at him.

After about ten minutes later, Gray had let go of Lucy's hand and were at the guild, he opened the door for her and she walked inside. Natsu saw her walk in with Gray and he headed towards him.

Natsu crosses his arms looking at Gray, "You're here early." he said looking at the ice mage.

"I was woken up unexpectedly. Well, it was sure to be expected."

"Huh? You don't mean by Lucy do yeah?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"She's my best friend, that's why droopy eyes!"

Their foreheads were pressed against each other by then, Gray's shirt was off too. The mood around Natsu and Gray changed. Lucy sighs watching them before going to the backyard of the guild. That day she was planning to train her mind and her magic, in the Magic Games that battle between her and Flare won't escape her mind. It just won't go away. She didn't want this to happen again. She wanted to become stronger, she wanted to learn more ways of how to train. She pulled out her golden key and brought out the Celestial Spirit Capricorn, saying "Gate of the Goat I open thee, Capricorn!".

All that morning she was focusing her mind, training it and balancing it with her magic. Capricorn couldn't believe that she has lasted all morning, letting her magic surround her, the wind making a thin barrier around her. Happy, Carla, and Lily witnessed all of this the whole morning, they were confused of what she was doing, what she accomplishing here. The Exceeds attempted to ask the Celestial Spirit, but all he ever did was put a finger against his own lips as to say to be quiet.

It was the afternoon now and everyone was wondering where Lucy has gone. They looked everywhere inside the guild and outside, but one place. Happy figured everyone was looking for her since her name was being repeatedly called. He flew to where Natsu is, who was looking under each table.

"Natsu!" the blue exceed lands on top of the table, smiling a bright smile as always.

Natsu hit his head from trying to stand up, hitting his head on under the table, "Ow!". He groans, lifting his head from under the table to face Happy, "Oh hey Happy! Have you seen Lucy? She was here this morning, but now she's gone."

He nods, "Yeah, follow me!", he flew to the backyard of the destructive guild to where Lucy was.

"Oi! Wait up Happy!" he runs to where he had flown off to, when he got there his eyes lands on Lucy who had her legs crossed, sitting in the soft green grass. Her eyes were closed with a serious look on her face. The wind around her wasn't visible like it was when she was training at the beach. Capricorn was still speaking to her, telling her to feel the air with her flesh, feel all of the magic around her.

Natsu watched her silently, having completely no idea what she's doing. There were signs that she was struggling tremendously and she lost consentration feeling too many presences, the wind calming down and her eyes opening. She panted roughly looking up at the goat. "There's too many presences... I couldn't concentrate."

"It's fine, you did an amazing job Lucy, you lasted longer than your mother. I've been in this world for too long, I will speak with you when I regenerate my magic. Farewell."

"Thanks Capricorn!" she smiled brightly as he disappeared, leaving behind golden sparkles in the air which had became one with everything.

She stands up with a confused expression, "Longer than my mother?" she mumbled to herself, looking up to see Natsu and the three Exceeds. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Everyone is looking for you." Natsu said, still confused himself.

"Carla, Lily and I were watching you all morning doing what ever you were doing, it was pretty cool." Happy said cheerfully.

"All morning?! Impossible! I didn't even last ten seconds when I was training at the beach!" her eyes widen in complete shock, realising how strong she has gotten.

"What were you doin' anyway?" Natsu asked her.

"Oh, I was training to become stronger. It's more for controlling my magic better, for it to become stronger, y'know?"

"That makes a little sense, but all morning? Holy shit..." Natsu was now surprised himself, knowing how hard it could've been to do that for hours. He could be able to do it himself, but he wouldn't be able to last as long as that Celestial mage!

"We should get back inside." Lily interrupted their conversation. They all nod and went back inside. Everyone in the guild seemed relieved seeing Lucy back, all of them piling questions on her, most of them being "Where were you?" and "What were you doing?". She got overwhelmed by all of these questions, but answered them anyway.

Natsu finally saved the day by pulling her out of the crowd. She sighed in relief. That was hell for her and she rest her head on his arm for a few moments before thanking him. "Thanks Natsu, you saved me there."

"It's no problem!" he grinned, "Wanna go on a job? It's your turn to pick."

"Sure!" she smiles and went over to the board where all of the jobs were.

**=-=-Lucy's POV-=-=**

This morning wasn't as interesting as I thought it would be. Well I did just sit in the grass and meditated all morning long. I wonder how I even managed that! I didn't make it to the ten second mark the last time I was doing it. How long did my mother last in the meditation? It probably was close to my record. But why was Gray sleeping with me in my bed? That pervert acting like he could come when ever he wants... He can at least ask if he wanted to sleep over! That would mean that Natsu and Erza would have to come along. Ugh! Concentrate on figuring out which job to do, let's see... Find a criminal for 2,000 jewels, hmm no. Guard train... No, Natsu has motion sickness, capture and destroy deadly dark item, for 1,000,000 jewels?! Perfect! That's enough for me to pay my rent for about four months and Natsu and Happy will have enough for food!

**=-=-Narrator's POV-=-=**

Lucy snatched the paper off the board, but was soon taken out of the teen's hand when the Master took it with his enlarged arm.

"No need for jobs today, Lucy." he said with a smile.

"Huh? Why not?"

"Ehh? You haven't heard? Gildarts is coming back and we're all having a party!"

"Really? But... I still have to pay my rent, and I still have some that I owe." she groaned remembering the land lady telling her the amount of money she needed.

"Ahh, you can do that tomorrow! I'll save the job for you." his arm returned to normal and went back to the bar.

**~7:00 PM~**

There was a rumble throughout the guild and town, Gildarts is back! Everyone watched the door anxiously for him to walk in, but they were facing the wrong direction. Gildarts walked in from the wall to their right, the bricks becoming cubes and scatter on the floor. As soon as the strongest mage in the guild saw Cana he ran to her with his arms open. "Canaaaaaaaaaaaa!~"

Cana held out her hand out so Gildarts was stopped from it pressing hard on his face.

"Rejected." everyone said in unison.

The master made a hardy laugh, "Let the party begin!"

Everyone cheered with joy, everyone drank some booze with each other, chatted and just had a great time! Cana defeated maybe about seven people at a drinking contest. All of those who were defeated were passed out on the floor next to Cana, who's cheeks were a bright red.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours have passed now. Cana challenge her own father, Gildarts, to a drinking battle. He accepted and currently he's giving it all he's got, both of them drinking from a barrel. In the meantime, Bisca and Alzack were snuggling and smooching each other. Those two could start fucking any second now at this point from how much they drank.<p>

Lucy sat at her own table, her arms wrapped around Plue. She could join everyone and have fun, but things have been on her mind. Like the word "vanish" it seemed so familiar to her, she tries to brush the thought aside by trying to talk to Plue, only getting the response from the shaky spirit, "Puu-puuuuu!"

She sighs and was interrupted by the confusing conversation from a half naked guy sitting across from her at the table. It was Gray.

"Bored too, huh?" Gray asks with a sigh as he looked at the drunken people around both of them.

She nods in response, "Yeah, I want to stay sober so I'm avoiding the drunks."

"I'm surprised that there's still half of the guild not drunk..." he turned his head to look at her after finishing his sentence.

"I wish there was something to do." she groaned, getting annoyed by the continuous screaming and whining from Natsu at the bar.

"Hey Lucy?"

"Hm?" she looks at him."

"Can I borrow your shirt?"

"Eh?! Hell no!" she yelled at him, looking at him as if he were completely insane.

He shrugs, "I guess it can't be helped... If only we switched bodies again~" he smirks, remembering when they switched bodies and he nearly took his shirt off.

"Pervert." she simply said, staring at him.

"I'm not a pervert."

"Prove it."

"How am I suppose to do that?"

"Exactly." she stood and looked at the job board. _God, is he really interested in me?_ she thought to herself, _I seriously don't get him at all. What does he even like about me? Why am I even thinking about this, even if I did like him Juvia would... I don't want to think about it. But Gray, he protected me by using himself to do so, Natsu does the same... But- WOAH! WAIT, GET YOURSELF TOGETHER. We're friends, that's what friends do and he was just teasing before._

Her thoughts were intrupted by a girl with white, flowing hair, smiling softly. Mirajane. "Your face looks like a tomato."

Lucy covered her cheeks, not understanding why she was able to say that with a smile, "I'm just hot, that's all."

"Oh? Were you thinking about Natsu? Or Gray?"

"Eh?! W-What?!"

"I knew it!" she giggles, "What did he do this time?"

"Why?" her blush began to brighten.

"I think you two would be an amazing couple, I'm not sure, but it would be so cute!" she dazes off in her imagination, a tint of a pink color on her cheeks.

Lucy sighs, "Well, he came to where I was sitting at and we had a small conversation... Then he asked if he could borrow my shirt. And then, he said 'If only we switched bodies again.'

"Sounds like he was just being a perv~" she smirks a little, giggling again. "It could be a compliment though." Mirajane was called by her big brother Elfman, "I'll talk to you later." she waved and went after her brother.

She looked to her side and saw a group at a big table, the group had Natsu, Gray, Mirajane, Elfman, Levy, Gajeel, Erza and the Exceeds. Natsu noticed her staring and he grinned, waving her to join them, "Come on Lucy! Join us for truth or dare!"

She sighs while walking to the table, knowing she had no choice but to join them, since she'll be forced too if she didn't. Everyone watched her for a moment as she sat down between Elfman and Levy.

It was Mirajane's turn to ask, "Gajeel-san, truth or dare?" she asked with a sweet smile.

He sighs, "Truth..." he said as if he wasn't interested in the game.

He must've been dragged into this game I suppose, Lucy thought.

"Do you like Levy-chan?" she kept the sweet smile on her face as the Dragon Slayer's eyes widen, a slight blush on his cheeks. Levy had the same exact expression. Behind that sweet smile of Mirajane's is just a woman who wants to make people suffer to being forced to say things in this kind of game.

"Hmm.. Who knows?" he said plainly, looking away from everyone. Levy looked down in attempt to hide her blush.

"I guess I can't force the question out of you, it's your turn to ask." she said pouting.

Gajeel looked at everyone before talking, "Bunny-girl, truth or dare?"

"Who are you calling bunny-girl for?!" she sighs, "Dare I guess..."

"I dare you to fight Natsu." he said with a smirk, "We never saw you fight Natsu before, give it a shot."

"What?! No no no no no, I have no chance of winning!" she said with wide eyes, standing up. Even though she's been training, she still has no chance! One shot of his flames can knock her out. "Come on Luce! Try it, I'll go easy on you." Natsu stood, smiling brightly.

"Try Lucy." Erza said while eating a slice of her cake, "You should see how much you've improved."

Her eyes widen even more, she knew something like this would happen, she knew it! But she didn't know fighting Natsu would even pop up in Gajeel's mind! But, she'll at least try.

"Fine, I'll give it a shot." Lucy mumbles. Natsu smirks, standing up now. His fists being consumed in flames, "Yes! I'm all fired up! I can finally fight with Lucy!"

"Take it outside, we don't want the guild to get anymore damage."

They both nod and head to the doors, the group following behind both of them. Once they were a far distance away from the guild, they separated a far distance from each other. "Go all out, Natsu." Lucy said with confidence.

"If you say so, don't blame me if I singe your hair." he smirks, consuming his fists in flames.

Lucy started off with a move, "Gate of the Bull I open thee! Taurus!" the Spirit appeared holding his ax tightly in his hands.

"I'll protect that nice body from being burned, Lucy!"

"Yeah yeah, just go all out on him." she said as if she was getting sick of the cow's perverted ways.

"Mooooo!" he swings his ax into the hard ground, causing a large amount of it to rush towards Natsu, but of course he dodges it by jumping high up into the air. As he was up there, he made his move.

He filled his mouth up with the scorching flames, putting his hands to his mouth he says, "Roar of the Fire Dragon!", letting out the fire towards the summoned Celestial Spirit. This caused Taurus to get knocked out easily, being caught off guard.

Taurus groaned, "I'm going home..." he disappeared, going back to his world.

"What?! Already?!" Lucy's eyes widen watching him disappear, Natsu dove down towards her with fists covered in fire, "Brilliant Flames of the Fire Dragon!"

In a flash, Lucy pulls out a key out of her pouch, opening a gate "Gate of the Clock I open thee, Horologium!" Horologium appears, capturing Lucy inside of him. Just in time for the fierce flames to pass by when Natsu clapped his hands together to create an explosion.

He lands on the ground, now getting serious as he watched her exit the small space of the Spirit, letting it go back to his world.

Getting caught off guard as she watched him go away, Natsu charges for her "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" he punches her in the stomach, the pain soaring through her whole body as she flew into the air, dropping hard onto the ground.

"Hang in there, Lucy!" The floating blue Exceed, Happy, called out to her.

She manages to stand up, shaking an incredible amount from the pain. This pain didn't compare to the amount she had with her other battles. Lucy pulled out a gold key, holding it out in front of her, "Gate of the Lion I open thee, Leo!"

Leo appears right next to her, "You called... Love?"

She sighs, already regretting summoning Leo, "Take him down for me."

He looks at her opponent and his eyes widen, before they start to get serious, he didn't believe she was actually fighting Natsu, the guy who fought two other Dragon Slayers alone. His fists began to glow as bright as a star and he charged at Natsu when he started to charge at him. The group that was watching the battle between two best friends began to cheer for Lucy and Leo, trying to give them support. Both of them took numerous hits, but Leo was done for when Natsu made his second Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon, the force of the punch sliding him onto the ground back to Lucy, "I'm sorry.. Lucy..." he starts to vanish, going back to his original world.

"It's okay Leo, you did great." she says smiling.

Once he left, she felt an emptiness in her, she felt weak. She had used too much magic in a short amount of time. She uses another one of her Zodiac keys, "Gate of the Crab I open thee- Ah!" she was interrupted by a hard kick in the face. She fell to the ground, twitching.

Anger.

She never felt so much anger, she knows she told him to go all out and she knows that she's going to get hard punches and kicks thrown at her. But that kick crossed the line, the kick felt like the hair whip of her enemy Flare, it was so painful and hot she wasn't able to bear it, but she stood up with no problem. Magic surged through her body, closing her eyes and concentrating. Everyone fell silent, confused of what the blonde was doing. _Feel the air, feel everything around you with your flesh. _Those words from Capricorn popped in her head, she never felt this strong before. It was like magic itself was creating something itself! That's exactly how it felt! She opens her eyes, glaring at Natsu with such a serious look. The same look she had when she was battling Flare.

"She's getting serious now..." Mirajane finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I sense a whole different kind of magic around her." Erza replies.

"She's screwed." Gray said while crossing his arms, doubting that the girl will win at her condition.

Natsu stared back at her, this wasn't her. She's acting differently from any other battle. Natsu runs in lightning speed towards her again, his fists were so hot and buried in such large amount of fire, his hand can just burn off. "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!-" he was about to punch the teenager's injured face with such a great amount of speed, but it was his turn to be interrupted. Lucy caught his fist in her hand, his eyes widen as if they were to pop out of his skull, because the impossible became the possible. Her whole body became consumed in bright blue flames, as bright as the blue morning sky. Everyone's eyes widen in shock at the sight. She punches the powerful Dragon Slayer at his stomach, the amazingly bright blue flames burning Natsu's shirt off. He slouches from the extreme pain, struggling to stand up straight. She lets go of his fist, pushing him so he can stand up straight as he tries to find his balance, but his face was greeted with a roundhouse kick from Lucy.

She knocked him out and his eyes were spinning.

She won?

But how?...

Lucy looks down at her hands that still had a little spark of the blue flames. "H-Huh?..." she fell to her knees, nearly all of her magic drained out of her. "I won?" She looks up to see the faces of her shocked comrades.

"Hidden Magic... Is real?" Erza stared at Lucy, not believing anything she saw.

"I-Impossible! I thought that magic was destroyed! It's the most powerful magic of all!" Gray said with such wide eyes, "Lucy, fight me!"

"No!" she immediately answered, "But... What's that? Hidden Magic?"

Erza begins the story as she picks up Natsu, "When magic was born, there were four different elements. Wind, earth, water, and fire. Those are the most powerful kinds _of _magic. The first kind of magic born was called Hidden Magic. The most powerful among all magic. It was so powerful, that wizards took advantage of it, they created deadly dark magic items with it, such powerful things, that it can erase everyone from this world. There was a myth that only one wizard can inherit the magic, but it was unknown who inherits it unless they unleashed it with a great amount of concentration and anger. I guess that kick really got to you. It was also believed that the wizard can do other magic, become a different mage, for you it would be a Spirit mage."

"So that means I'm stronger than... You? And Gildarts?"

"Not necessarily, for magic yes, but if you had more skill with your magic it's a possibility."

She stands up, staying completely silent after hearing that sentence for a few moments. "This can't happen, I'm a Celestial Spirit wizard! Yeah! I-I don't have Hidden magic! I'll force myself to believe it." she picks up the golden key that she dropped when Natsu attacked her unexpectedly. Keeping a fake smile on her face. "I'm going home, I don't want to talk about this anymore, see you guys tomorrow." her smile turns into a slight frown and starts to walk back home, the small group watching her leave until she was no longer visible.

"Gray." Mirajane says with a slight frown.

"What?" he turns his head to look at her.

"Can you go make sure she's okay? She can't handle this alone, and I think she would want to talk to someone about this." she said worriedly, completely understanding how Lucy may have feel. Too much information was put on her of some thing about the most powerful magic and she was the only one who had it, the only wizard among all of them. This must've been too much on her.

He now understood what was up and nods and went after Lucy, jogging to her house. It felt like he could read Mirajane's mind, well partially. But he understood why she doesn't want to be the most powerful like Natsu does. She doesn't want to change. She wants to be what her friends knew her as her, not the most powerful wizard on Earthland.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg, I hope you enjoyed that. At the battle I was kind of giving up... I'm still a little rusty at the detail, but I gave it my all! Please review and such if you want to read more of it :D <strong>

**While you're reviewing, give me some ideas, as for like battles or some romance, because that's what I'll be adding into this.**

**I'll be writing Chapter 2 soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**In this Chapter, it's going to be a little different from the first one in beginning so yeah :P That's all I have to say. Lol**

* * *

><p>The sunset was erased from the hills, the stars replacing it's brightness to shine the night. Lucy ran to her house, not bothering to go on the edge of the lake, knowing she would fall. The party at the guild was still lively, everyone having fun and a good time. Sadly, Natsu wasn't able to join since Lucy beat him. Yes. Lucy beat up Natsu. It was because she had an advantage, she had Hidden Magic. It's the most powerful magic and it was believed only one person can inherit it. That person, of course, was Lucy. But she didn't handle the news too well.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>** Almost The Same**

_No..._

_This can't be happening, I don't want to be someone... Like THAT! People are just going to- I just can't._

She tried to get her act together as she ran to her home, but she can't run away from the thoughts of what would happen in the future, what would people think of her?

Lucy finally makes it to her house, unlocking her door and swinging it open, then slamming it shut behind her. She goes to her fridge and takes out a champagne bottle she was going to drink with her friends one day. She sits down on her fluffy and comfortable couch and pops the cork off the large glass bottle with ease. She downs about a quarter of the bottle in a short amount of time, the alcohol already flowing through her veins, making her cheeks heat up slightly. She chugs more of the champagne until there was only half left of the alcohol, regretting picking the strongest one. "Holy shit... *Hic*" her cheeks brighten as more of the alcohol flowed through her blood, feeling herself get tipsy.

Around that time, Gray made it to Lucy's house. He knocks on the firmly shut door, only having the response of a whiny groan from the intoxicated blonde through the door. She stood, holding the neck of the bottle and went to the door, unlocking it and opening it, meeting the face of the ice mage.

"Wooooah... *Hic*" she smirks widely, "You're fucking hot." she giggles drunkly, gazing up at the other.

He sighs, "You're so drunk." he pushes her lightly inside, holding onto her shoulders, kicking the door shut when they were inside. "Did it really bother you that much that it led you to drink?"

"Why the fuck do you care? *Hic*" she says as she went back to the couch, sitting down a bit awkwardly.

"I'm your friend, that's why."

She ignores him and chugs the rest of the champagne, dropping it onto the floor before leaning back on the couch. "Why are you even here anyway, hottie? *Hic* Don't you see I'm busy doin' something, you fucking lump?"

Gray stares at her, glad that Natsu wasn't there to laugh at her. "I wanted to make sure that you're okay, Mirajane was worried." he sits next to her.

"Well you got your God damn answer!" she chuckles, smiling stupidly. "So you came here for that girl? *Hic* Juvia is gonna be so mad~" she lets out an evil laugh, thinking about it. "I want booze..." the blonde said, pouting.

"I don't think you need any more alcohol, you'll pass out-" he was interrupted by arms wrapped around him.

"Please?~" the girl begged while looking up at him with puppy eyes, hugging the male.

"No." he said firmly, trying to avoid looking at her eyes.

The drunken teenager lets go of him and has a temper tantrum, stomping her feet onto the ground, groaning. "Not fair Gray-chan! Everyone at the guild gets some!" she yells, tears forming in her eyes, hitting the couch cushions with her hands.

Gray had enough of this brat, he needed to take things into his own hands. He grabbed her wrists and pins her on the couch to make her lay down, hovering above her.

Her blush brightens as she stared up at him with watery eyes, she smirks. "What now? Are you gonna fuck me?" she bit her bottom lip lightly.

He completely ignored her question, staring down at her with serious eyes, definitely knowing something is wrong by now if she had drank to the point of her being the complete opposite. "Why did you run off? Are you really that scared of the future?"

Lucy's eyes widen, she pushes through her drunken state, the question repeating in her head. "How?-"

"I was like you." he interrupts. "When Ur died... I didn't know what to do, I didn't know how I was going to live without her, I didn't know how my future would've been without her. I was so confused, scared. I was lost." his grip on her wrists tightened slightly, "Your problem is similar to that right? So tell me, why are you scared?"

"I'm not scared..." she says, actually saying things properly now. She was speaking from her heart.

"I'm just confused, stressed."

He loosens his grip on her wrists as he heard those two sentences.

"I... I don't know what to do with myself in the future. I don't want to be the most powerful in the whole world, I don't want people to treat me differently because of this damned magic... *Hic* First we were frozen in time for seven years, my father dies, I still have to pay my rent, I still don't know a damn thing that has happened to Fiore while we were gone those seven years, *Hic* now I have this mythical magic that was said to be a legend. I don't want to change! I don't want things to change again!" tears streamed down her face as she stared up at him with red cheeks and a red nose.

His eyes were wide hearing every word of her explanation, letting them all sink in. He lets go of her wrists and slid his arms around her waist, picking her up. The ice mage wrapped the other's legs around his own waist so she won't fall, letting her arms drape around his neck. She sobs quietly into his shoulder as he walked to her room. _She's almost exactly like me. _He thought to himself. _When a major change happens in her life, she gets worked up, confused, and maybe a little scared even though she didn't admit it. I was like that after Ur's death._

His thoughts were cut off by Lucy mumbling into his shoulder, "Are we gonna make love like in those sad romance movies?"

He chuckles quietly, actually enjoying what she's saying since she's practically saying what she's thinking. "No, of course not."

"'Kay~..." she said with a soft sigh.

Gray makes it to her room and kicks the door open, shutting the door with his foot behind him. He sat her down on the edge of her bed so he's able to take his shirt off before sitting next to her. "You don't mind if I sleep with you tonight, right?"

"I don't care at this point... But if it were any other time, I wouldn't mind. I'm always lonely at night." she sniffles. "I'm gonna take a shower." she stands up and goes to the bathroom, turning the shower water on. She strips off her clothes and doesn't bother to wait for the shower water to heat up, she steps in. She washes the dry blood off of the cuts she got from the battle with Natsu and any dirt on her body. She quickly washes her hair and turns off the water after. She's been in the bathroom for fifteen minutes and she had finished drying herself off by then, her towel wrapped around her. She exits the bathroom, entering her room to find Gray laying on her bed, reading her story, "Don't touch my shit." she yelled at him angrily and grabbed the pile of papers out of his hand, putting it somewhere else.

"Even when you're drunk you're mad if someone touches them." he folds his arms behind his head as he watched her.

"Whatever." she casually drops the towel off of her body, revealing her naked body, not having a single care in the world. Lucy opens her drawer to take out matching thongs and a bra.

He quickly looks away when he saw her drop the towel, a light tint of pink on his cheeks. "You can't change in the bathroom?"

She puts her under garments on, "You mind? A guy who strips naked in front of everyone minds if a girl goes full out naked in front of him?" she giggles drunkly. "You're funny~"

"I don't really mind, I'm just surprised you would have the guts to change right in front of a guy. I guess it's because you're still drunk."

"What's that suppose to mean?" she lays next to Gray, not bothering to wear her pajamas.

"Nothing." he looks at her, shifting to lay on his side, raising a brow seeing her without clothes on. "No pajamas?"

"You did wink at me seeing me in just a bra and thongs this morning, *Hic* so I suppose you don't mind."

He smirks, "Well, you're right about that." he reaches over her to turn off the lights, the moon and the stars being the only light source for them. He pulls the blanket over them, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her close. "Night." he said to her softly before closing his eyes.

"Good night, hottie." she mumbles, drifting off to a deep sleep.

He kisses her forehead lightly before falling asleep.

_She's almost exactly like me._

* * *

><p>The morning sun shines from the horizon, the light bleeding through the curtains of Lucy's room. It was the day after the party at the guild and mages were still passed out there. She woke up a little later than usual, the sun's light heating up her face. Her eyes flutter open to see an empty spot next to her, oblivious of Gray in her kitchen. She had no awareness of what happened last night, only the memory of chugging champagne. She sat up slowly, rubbing the sleepiness away from her eyes, letting out a yawn. The Celestial Spirit mage slid out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face before heading to the kitchen to make some breakfast for herself. As she walked, she noticed she wasn't wearing any pajamas, but shrugged it off. Her head began to beat in pain, the hangover less painful than it was before a long time ago at a party.<p>

Lucy made it to the kitchen, only to see Gray by the counter drinking coffee, looking at her. Her instinct was to yell at him for coming in without permission, but she was too tired to do so. All she did was groan a whiny groan, getting herself some coffee, "Why are you in my house again?" she mumbles tiredly.

"You let me in last night." he said before sipping his coffee.

"Huh? I did?" she looks at him with slightly wide eyes.

"Yeah, you were really drunk." he smirks, "You gave me the nickname _hottie_."

Her whole face burns up, "Huh?! I did?!"

He nods, "Apparently you say what you're thinking I'm assuming, but I never knew you would be such a brat as a drunk."

"I guess people weren't lying to me..." she hangs her head, embarrassed knowing that she says what she's thinking when she's drunk now.

"But I came here to make sure you were alright, Mirajane and everyone was worried. Now I understand you a little more." he drinks the rest of his coffee, putting the mug into the sink.

_Understand me more? __So he knows why I was so upset?_

"You asked if we were going to have sex two times too."

"Eh?!" she looks at him with wide eyes and nudges his arm, "Shut up, that was the alcohol talking."

He chuckles lightly, "I know I know."

By that time Lucy was drinking her coffee, taking her a few minutes to drink it all, putting it in the sink.

She looks at her feet, fiddling with her fingers during the awkward silence, Gray watches her with a raised brow.

"I don't want to go to the guild today..." she finally says, breaking the silence.

"You can't just run away from your future, Lucy." he says, not looking at her. "No matter what, you have to face it."

Her eyes widen slightly for a moment, remembering a flash of their conversation last night when she said what was wrong and she nods, looking up at him, "Thank you for last night."

He looks down at her from the corner of his eyes and ruffles her hair, "You don't have to thank me, I am your friend."

"I know, but still thank you." she smiles at him, "You can come over to my house today if you want, I don't mind this time."

His eyes widen and he looks at her, a little shocked of what she said just then. All she did was smile and go back to her room to change. She put her regular clothes on, this time putting her hair in a ponytail. When she was finished getting dressed she went to the door where Gray was waiting for her at. Before they went out she opened Plue's gate saying, "Gate of the Canis Minor I open thee, Nikora!" the little, shaking Celestial Spirit appeared in front of her, "Puuu-puuu!"

She smiles and picks him up, wrapping her arms around him. Gray smiles slightly watching her before making their way to the guild. When they were half way to the guild, she sent Plue back to his world for now and just stared up at the morning sky. The sky only reminding her of her true magic, her slight smile disappeared. Gray saw the blonde walking on the edge of the lake again and took her hand, holding it.

She blushes slightly and looks at him, a little confused, "Hm?"

He doesn't bother looking at her, "You can fall."

She blinks at him for a couple of moments before smiling softly and paying attention to where she was walking. Even though she wasn't on the edge of the lake, Gray kept his fingers intertwined with Lucy's, this made her blush slightly. Soon they made it to the guild, but stopped a couple of feet away from the doors before looking up at the male, he nods as if he were saying "It's fine." and she nods, opening the doors. Everyone stared at them seeing them hold hands, the noisy guild falling silent. She notices and quickly lets go of his hand and goes to the bar to talk to Mirajane.

"Where's Natsu?" she asks a little worried.

"He's late, but he's fine. He had worse beatings than the one you gave him." she smiled.

"I really didn't control myself..." she sighs.

"Were you and Gray holding hands by the way?" she smirks, looking at her questionably.

"H-Huh? N-No..." she looks away, blushing slightly.

"You so were! Tell me what happened last night." she smiles brightly, her imagination flowing of what might've happened.

"I don't completely remember, I was drunk, but he did make me feel better. That's all I remember."

"Was he drunk too? Wait! So that means you two-"

"No! No no no, no way that would happen!" her whole face turns red, shaking her head.

"Well then, I'll just have to ask him myself."

She nods in agreement. Erza comes by, "Lucy." she says firmly.

"Hm?" she turns her head to face Erza.

"I talked to Master already about your magic, he says to keep doing whatever you're doing to keep your magic under control and you can speak with him about it. But whatever you do, don't let Natsu eat your flames, he can die." she says strictly.

"O-Okay, thanks."

She smiles at her, "We'll all help you out, we know it's hard for you to accept what happened."

Lucy returns the smile, "You guys are the best."

Erza's name is called by someone and it was Natsu, he looked perfectly fine. She went over to him and he asked for her to fight him, of course, he was defeated in less than five seconds.

Lucy sighs and sat at a table, she ignites a tiny flame onto her finger. She stared at the light blue color of it, feeling it's magic. "Hidden Magic huh?" she shakes her hand to get rid of the small flame. She notices someone sit in front of her, it was Natsu.

"Can I see those flames again?" he asks excitedly, leaning over the table.

"H-Huh? Uh.. sure." she turns her hand into a fist and lets the sky colored fire cover it.

"It's so cool! I wonder if I can eat it..." he opens his mouth, about to suck up the flame, but Lucy's eyes widen and she opens her hand, the only thing left was smoke. "Baka!" she nearly yells, "You can't eat them, it's too dangerous."

"Oh come on! I was able to eat that God fire and I'm fine."

"It's different." she breaths in, letting another sigh escape her lips, "Look, I just want to be left alone right now. I was told you aren't suppose to eat it, and I'm going to listen."

She stands up and exits the guild, slamming the door shut behind her, nearly cracking it, leaving behind a shocked pink haired Dragon Slayer and a quiet guild. Lucy sat in the grass at the back yard, playing with the blue flames in her hands._ I can get use to this..._ she thought to herself. Her eyes meet legs and she looks up to see Gray, she looks back down, continuing to play with the fire. Gray sits next to her and watches.

"Did Natsu make you mad or something? You nearly cracked the door."

"No... I was just not in the mood and I just... Yeah." she has never felt this depressed since her father died. She covers it up with a smile, but she can never hide it from Gray. He can see through all of her smiles, knowing what's actually going on in her head.

The ice mage draped his arm around her shoulders, casually pulling her close to him. All he knew was that his friend he cared about most needed some comfort. Lucy blushed a faint crimson color when she was pulled close to him. "You don't have to comfort me, I'm fine now, really." she attempts to cover up with a smile, breaking in a sweat as she got nervous, being this close to him is just too much.

"No you're not."

She looks up at him, "Huh?..."

"The way you cried last night, the way you said you didn't want to come to the guild this morning, and the way you slammed the door earlier. You can't fool me, Luce." he unconsciously strokes her hair, "So stop trying to hide it from me, I'm here for you, everyone is."

A tear slid down her cheek, hearing his words have never made her this happy. He's the light that brightens the dark room she's trapped in.

* * *

><p>All morning long, both of them were watching the sky, sitting in the soft, green grass. Lucy once in a while played with the sky blue fire in her hands, blowing it out to let the smoke rise into the air. Soon, Natsu came along finding the two of them sitting a little too close to each other.<p>

"Huh? Gray?" the Dragon Slayer tilts his head slightly, confused of what was going on.

"What?" he unwrapped the arm that was around Lucy's shoulders.

"Why are you with Lucy?"

"Why do you care?"

"Oh no..." Lucy mumbles to herself as she watched the two of them.

"Huh?! What did you say droopy eyes?!" he looks at his rival, angered.

"You heard me squinty eyes!" by that time Gray was standing, pressing his forehead hard against the other's. After having a heated argument they ended up fighting like they usually do.

Lucy didn't want to deal with them. She hated when they fought, it was so annoying. She held her hand out and the palm of her hand began to glow, her voice sounded deeper than usual, "Stop." her voice echoed in their ears.

They both froze in place, backing away from each other, "W-What the?!" they both said at the same time.

Her hand stops glowing, allowing them to move around now. She stands up and pinches Natsu's ear dragging them back into the guild, "Ow! Lucy!" Natsu groans in pain. The guild sees the two of them and Erza steps forward, "I'm guessing they were fighting?" she says while crossing her arms and looking at Natsu.

"Yep..." she lets go of his ear, "So what did you need, Natsu?" she looks at him as if she didn't do anything wrong.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I was worried." he rubs his ear, pouting like a child.

She smiles and puts her hand on his cheek, "I'm fine, there's no need to worry. I was just not in the mood."

"Why not?"

"I'm just not taking the news of having a new type of magic that well."

"Oh, well do you want to go on a job?" he asks smiling.

"Not today, tomorrow we can though." she stops smiling and takes her hand off of his cheek. "I'll see you later." she turns and leaves, going back to where Gray was sitting in the grass.

He turns his head when he heard her walk towards him, "What did he need?" Gray asks, curious.

"He was just worried and wanted to go on a job with me." she says while plopping down next to him.

"Oh..." he takes his shirt off throwing it onto the ground with one swift movement, "Sorry about the fight. How were you able to freeze us like that?"

Lucy shrugs, "I don't know, I just did it." she avoids looking at him, knowing her she would blush if she did. She seriously doesn't know how she managed to use her magic correctly, maybe she can find something about it in one of her books. For now, she's changing the subject, "So, what else did I do when I was drunk?"

He thinks for a few moments, "Uh... Well, you got naked in front of me."

"... Huh?! I would never do that!" she denies the statement, her entire face heating up.

He chuckles, "Oh, and you threw a temper tantrum. Like a little brat. Whiny and annoying. But that's no different."

She nudges his arm, giggling, knowing that her being annoying could be true, but knows that he's joking, "Shut up."

That smile. He hasn't seen it for a short time, but it felt like a long time. He looks into her eyes before taking her wrist and pulling her onto his lap, smirking slightly. Her reaction was priceless, she had the most shocked, red face. He cups her cheeks with both of his hands, not taking his dark blue eyes off of her brown eyes and presses his forehead against hers.

"U-Uh?.. Gray?"

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

He wraps his arms around her waist, setting his chin onto her shoulder. "Hugging you." he says as if he doesn't want to admit why he is.

"Oh, okay..." she definitely knew he was acting different, but she hesitantly hugs him back. Feeling his slightly cold skin on her arms, letting her warmth warm him. He sighs contently as he brought her close to him. She has never been this close to him, it felt... Weird.

"Want to go back inside?" he mumbles as he nuzzles her neck.

"Yeah, it's a little cold out here."

"Okay." he slid one arm under her knees and the other on her back while standing up, carrying her bridal style.

Lucy panics a little, "Wah?!"

He laughs and puts her down, she crosses her arms and sighs, "Don't do that." she smirks, "Ice boy~"

"What happened to the other nickname..." he grins, "Blondie?"

"I'm not drunk, so I'm not going to call you that." she says firmly as she walks back to the guild. "And it's embarrassing to say..." she mumbles to the herself.

"Hm? I didn't hear you." he picks up his shirt and catches up with her.

"It's nothing."

When they got back inside the guild Gajeel notices her and yells so that the whole guild could hear, "Oi, Bunny-girl! Fight me!" he jumps out of his chair and charges at the girl, extending out his iron rod from his arm at her. She dodges it easily, ending up getting even closer to Gray, "No, I'm not fighting."

"I'm stronger than that flame brain! I can beat you easily-" he charges at her again with an iron fist, but of course she caught it with her bare hand, her hand instantly buries in flames, melting some of the iron off of his fist. "When I say no, I mean no." her voice sounded deep like before and she pushed him hard into Erza who dragged the iron eater away from Lucy, "Oi! Get off of me!"

Lucy sighs and mumbles, "This is what I was talking about..."

* * *

><p>It was starting to get late and a few members of the guild were getting ready to go home for the night. Lucy sat at a small table alone, experimenting what she could do with her Hidden Magic besides attacking. She was able to make temporary flowers, putting them into her hair until it disappeared. The thing that's still messing with her mind was that word, what does it mean exactly? Death? Disappear? She didn't know. Getting rid of the thought is impossible for her, it feels like it's imprinted in her mind, no escape. She has to find out quickly why this was happening.<p>

The blonde mage stood and left the guild, rushing to her house to quickly figure this out. When she got home she went to her bookshelf, scanning through all of them until she found one of her oldest magic books. She put on her magic glasses and sped read through the book.

Meanwhile, Gray was still at the guild, talking to Mirajane.

* * *

><p><strong>=-=-Gray's POV-=-=<strong>

While I drank my beer at the bar in the guild, I've been thinking mostly about Lucy. It's weird, it's like I'm always worried for her ever since she ran off before. I guess it's just an instinct as a friend, nothing more I'm sure.

"You and Lucy have been together more than usual." Mirajane says as she cleans out beer mugs with a cloth.

"Hm?" I look up at her.

"Ever since Lucy ran off, you two spent more time together. Almost like you two are a couple." she smiles sweetly, "It's cute."

"We're just really good friends that's all." I drink the rest of the beer and I look around for the Celestial Spirit mage, but she was no where to be found, "Do you know where she went?"

"I saw her leave, she's probably home now."

"Thanks." I put my shirt back on and head for the doors, saying good night to everyone before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>=-=-Narrator's POV-=-=<strong>

It was getting dark, the moon escaping the coverage of the clouds that survived during the change of time. By that time Lucy had found what she wanted to find and heard a knock on the door, she ran to the door with her glasses still on, and opens the door seeing that Gray was there. She smiles, "Hey." she lets him in, closing the door behind him. "Hold on for a minute." she went back to her room to grab the old book from her desk, bringing it back to him. They both sat down on the couch, Lucy was wearing pajamas she doesn't usually wear, it was just a crop top and thongs.

She opens the book to where it talked about Hidden Magic, "There's been this word that has been stuck in my head these past two days, I figured it had something to do with Hidden Magic so I looked in this book and it says that it's the strongest attack if the magic were to be used by a wizard." she points at where it explains it. "I also found out that by the off set balance of the magic, like when I froze you and Natsu, the emotions are off balanced, for example, you get annoyed, you're able to control anything, and do what makes your emotions balanced again."

He reads the parts she pointed at, "Weird... How did you even inherit the magic though?"

She frowns and shrugs, "I haven't found out yet." when he was finished reading it she closes the book, putting it down on the coffee table, "I feel like there's some kind of secret to this magic... I'll try to figure it out tomorrow."

"So this is why you left earlier than usual?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to know, the word has been trapped in my mind. But now I feel better." she sighs in relief.

He looks down at her, noticing that she's wearing different pajamas than she usually does, "New pajamas?"

"Oh, no. It's just been a while since I wore this..."

"I'm surprised."

"Huh?"

"I figured you would be shy only wearing a top and thongs around me." he smirks.

She blushes slightly and looks away, "Well ever since I remembered what happened last night, I guess I'm comfortable like this around you."

Gray grins "It looks cute on you."

"Thanks." she smiles.

_Awkward silence._

Lucy sighs, "I wonder what we can do now, I'm getting bored."

"Same." he sighs.

After a few boring minutes, an idea pops up in his head, he grabs her wrist, suddenly pulling the blonde onto his lap. Her face turns a bright red, "H-Huh?! What are you doing all of a sudden?!" he wraps his arms around her waist and hugs her, nuzzling her neck.

Realizing what he's doing, she hugs back, this time not hesitating at all. As he hugged one of his closest friends, he resisted the urge to touch anywhere lower than her waist, wanting to feel all of her, this urge was so strange-

Wait! What is he thinking?! He shouldn't be thinking about this yet- No wait, not at all! They're friends, why would he think about those kind of things?

* * *

><p>"Should we really be hugging like this?" Lucy asks.<p>

"I dunno, does it bother you?"

"No, not really."

"Then it's fine." he brings her closer to him, her body pressing against the other's, no more air between them.

"I'm tired..." she yawns softly.

In response, Gray held on tighter to her and stood up, her legs wrapping around his waist and her arms moving up to wrap around his neck, not giving a care in the world that he's carrying her this way. He walks to her room, laying her down on the bed when they got there. He takes his shirt off and lays next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

_Now's your chance. _Gray thought.

He looks down at her and moves his other hand to her cheek, cupping it gently. Lucy looks up at the male with gentle eyes, sleepiness about to take over. He leans in slowly, their lips brushing lightly against each other, her cheeks turning into a bright red. He looked into her eyes, not having any idea of what he's doing at all, but feeling his lips brush against hers made both of them send shivers down their spines. _Gray what are you doing?! Stop! _He couldn't do it. He moved his lips to her cheek and he kisses it softly, nuzzling her neck softly.

_You messed up. You two have been so close for what? Two days! And now you want to kiss her? Idiot! Now she's going to hate you!_

Her heart has never beat this fast before. What was this feeling? He nearly kissed her. Gray Fullbuster nearly kissed Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

><p>It was the next day now and Gray and Lucy were already up, they ate breakfast and got ready, now making their way to Fairy Tail. Lucy stretched her arms out as she walked on the edge of the lake, humming. The men on the canoe, as always, told tell her to be careful. Gray took her hand like he usually does, holding it.<p>

By the time they were at Fairy Tail, they let go of their hands and departed. The Master came up to Lucy to give back a paper. It was the job she picked out. She thanked him and went to Natsu, "Natsu! Wanna go on a job?" she smiles brightly.

He turned his head from the table he sat at and grins, "Sure!" along with Happy, he went to the bar where Mirajane was at with her, to confirm with her with the job. "Which one did she pick?"

"The one with the dark item you would have to destroy from a dark guild. The reward is 1,000,000 jewels." Mirajane says, "If it's this much, I think you should bring Erza with you. The job is probably going to be as hard as the one you guys did seven years ago with Lullaby."

"Awww, does she really have to come with us?" he groans.

"What did you say?" a voice of the horrifying Titania heard from behind Natsu, who already had packed up.

He quickly turns around, sweating from the nervousness, "Oh nothing, nothing at all! Hahaha!"

"You better not leave me out." Gray walks over and stands next to Lucy.

"Awesome! We have Fairy Tail's strongest team together, lets get going!" Natsu said before leaving the guild, everyone else following along.

"Aye!" Happy says gleefully as they left.

"Oi Lucy! Have you tried eating fire yet?" Natsu asks, carelessly walking backwards.

"Oh uh, no." her stomach growls right after saying that. She blushes slightly from embarrassment. What a coincidence.

Natsu stops walking, letting Erza lead the way so Lucy and Gray can catch up to him. He holds out a blob of fire for her as the three walked side by side, "Here, this'll fill you up."

She smiles nervously, "But I'm not a Dragon Slayer, Natsu."

"You can eat fire." Erza interrupts the conversation.

"Huh?"

"Even though you're not a Dragon Slayer, your magic is the main source of how magic itself was created."

"Then I guess I'll try it." she takes the blob of fire and attempts to eat it, successfully doing it, "Mm! Ish good!" her words were a little hard to understand since she was speaking with her mouth full.

"I know right?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, baka." Gray says, paying attention to where they're going.

She giggles, finishing it. "Can I have more?" she asks with puppy eyes, he chuckles and gave her more little blobs of fire as they continued to walk for her to snack on.

The blonde sighs after stopping her snacking of fire. Feeling herself get even more energized than she usually is, "Ahh.. I'm stuffed! Thanks Natsu!"

He gives his usual gleeful grin, giving her a thumbs up, "No problem."

Erza stops walking as she is confronted of a building of some sort after a couple of hours, of course Lucy and Natsu who were chatting away bumped into the unneeded supplies that Erza brought along, both of them getting knocked onto the ground on their butt, "Oof!"

"We're here." Erza crosses her arms as she looked up upon the building.

The four comrades looks up at the building, the two getting back on to their feet. It was a tall castle, twice as tall as Fairy Tail! The castle was one of the strongest dark guilds, Devil Cross. Even with the sun rays hitting the glass on the shadowy castle, there was nothing, but darkness. The flag on the very top with the guild's symbol was an upside down cross with an "X" on top of it. Lucy shivered from the feeling of this creepy and suspicious magic, and also from the cold wind blowing onto her, "This magic..."

"I know... Doesn't it remind you of someone?" Gray asks, getting suspicious himself.

Natsu sniffs the air, his eyes widening as he realizes what the smell is, how could he not have noticed right from the start? It was the one and only smell that he'll always remember... "Zeref!"

* * *

><p><strong>OMG I was on a roooole, since I got the reviews right away, I ended up finishing this in like what? Two days? Anywhooo, I hope that was enough GrayLu<strong>

**...**

**For nooow ;3**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did please leave a review and give me any ideas or if you want me to continue this! And remember! I do NOT own Fairy Tail, this is just a fanfic I've dreamed of happening! Thank you my lovelies! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy,_ Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy, have come together as a team for a job that looked so easy. The problem is, they're about to have one hell of a battle. Let_ there_ be happy moments, sad moments, and just full out anger. Let the battle begin._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>** Devil Cross**

"Zeref?!" Erza asks with wide eyes, "He couldn't be here!"

"But one of his dark magic items could be here." Gray sighed, "And that's what we're after."

"I say we just barge in." Natsu punches his flamed fist into his other hand, smirking.

"Everyone! Wait!" the group look at each other when they all hear a girl's voice and turns around to see Wendy and Carla run towards them. Once they made it, they pant, "Master wanted us to come with you guys, so we took a carriage then ran the rest of the way."

They all nod, "Do you know what we're doing?" Natsu asks Wendy.

"Yeah."

"Okay, so I'll just barge in! Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" he punches the door wide open, immediately causing a ruckus inside the guild.

"Baka!" Erza yells at him, requipping to her sword.

"You shouldn't barge in without a plan!" Lucy shouts, taking out her keys.

The dark guild yelled at the Dragon Slayer, asking him what he came for. Of course, he replied telling them what they wanted proudly, but it gave him a punch in the face by a man with brown hair and stitches on his face. The guild members began to attack including the group, "Lucy! Find the item!" Erza shouts as she fought a swordsman that has the same power of requipping as her.

"Okay!" she pulls out Leo's key to call him for protection, but the orange haired Celestial Spirit was already next to her, "You called, love?"

"Eh?! Already?!" she jumps back a bit and sighs, "I just need you to protect me while I try to find the dark item."

He smiles as she began to run up the stairs, "Anything for you, sweet-heart~" when they reach the top of the stairs, they stood at the second floor to only meet three more of the guild members. Loke's hands glew as bright as the sun and fought with the three men. He dodged all of the punches thrown at him, successfully bringing down all of them. Lucy looked all around the room. "Damn it, it's not here." she looked around, "It should be at the very top." Lucy ran back up stairs to where they end. It was cold and the air was thin, but she felt the dark magic rising. She looked around frantically, checking each and every room. Loke protected Lucy as much as possible, but there was one member that seemed undefeatable. "Just go, Lucy- Ah!" he was thrown into the stone wall, his body imprinted in it. "There's one last room, go!" she nods, trusting the Celestial Spirit leader.

She runs down the dark corridor, slamming the door open once she met the end of it. It was a big study, like her father's. It was quiet, had many books and a carpet that led to a desk with a chair turned around. Lucy steps forward to the desk and the chair turned around, only there to be no one. All of a sudden, a fist greeted her back with a cracking sound, causing her to fall forward. She turns around and scoots back, her eyes met the face of her enemy... A woman?

The woman was wearing a cape with a hood on her, wearing heavy make up and a short dress. "Are you trespassing my guild, pest?"

"Who are you?!"

"The master of course." an evil laugh escaped her throat, "You're going to die here blondie."

Lucy ignored the wicked woman taking out a key, "Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee! Taurus!"

"Moooooo!" the muscular cow appeared and began swinging at her, the only facial expression on her face was an evil grin. "Oh? A Celestial Spirit wizard?" her hand glew a black orb around it, holding her hand out she threw the Celestial Spirit across the room, back and forth to each wall without even touching him. "Gravity Magic!" Lucy yells as she stood up.

"Indeed, now who's up next, pest?"

Lucy pulled out another key, "Gate of the Goat I open thee, Capricorn!"

* * *

><p>"I feel like Lucy is in trouble." Gray tells Erza as they're back to back, the guild members not stopping their attacks.<p>

"Don't worry, she should be fine. Just concentrate." she encouraged him and he nods.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!" Wendy blew out a large amount of wind as she was in the air, being carried by Carla, wiping out most of the opposing side.

"Nice one Wendy!" Natsu chimes, grinning as he beats the shit out of a weakling.

* * *

><p><em>Everything hurts...<em> Lucy said as she was being thrown back and forth across the room. She had used Taurus, Capricorn, Virgo, Scorpio, and Loke, - wherever the hell he is - but the damn woman didn't get hit! Not even once! Lucy had enough, she was being pressed down onto the ground with the force of gravity.

"Ahh!" she screeched and screamed at the excruciating pain.

"More! Let me hear more of your screaming, rat!" her opponent laughed.

Lucy saw something in the other's pocket, what is it? Wait! It looks like the object on the paper! That's it! Zeref's dark item! "I need to..." Lucy slowly got to her feet, "Stand up!"

"Oh no you don't." the mysterious woman made the gravity force heavier. It felt like a boulder that weighed a ton was being pushed down on her. The Steller mage screamed in pain, taking out a key, "Gate of the Great Crab I open thee, Cancer!"

"Cancer!" the crab like man appeared and threw his scissors at the master of Devil Cross, distracting her. The scissors cut through her clothes, pinning her onto a near by wall. "Was that good-ebi?" She struggles to get loose as Lucy stood up, smiling proudly, "How does it feel to be on the receiving end? Hmmm?" the master's hands glew a black, misty color and the scissors slowly wiggled out of there place, turning around to face Lucy and rush towards her. Her eyes widen and she ducked as the scissors flew across the room above her to the other wall.

She put gravity's force onto her again, making it as heavy as possible "A-Ah! It hurts!" Lucy screamed bloody murder, now she had enough. She pulls herself together and slowly and carefully made it to one leg, kneeling. Her other leg shaking made it to the ground and she used all of her strength to stand up, the woman's eyes widen as the force stopped. Lucy's entire body engulfed in sky blue flames, but the weirdest thing is... Her eyes... They were a dark blue, a beautiful dark blue, it was unique, something about them were special.

"What the?!- What is this powerful magic?!" she stepped back, absolutely frightened. The magic was too powerful for the dark wizard to handle.

"Iron Fist..." Lucy jumped up high in the air to get a good angle, "of Hidden Magic!" she flew down in a tremendous speed towards her, her fist making a perfect hit into her stomach, they crashed through each layer, each thick floor of the tower. As they were falling she had a glimpse of Loke finishing off the large muscular man he was fighting.

They hit the last floor and everyone went silent, ceasing the battle. The members of Devil Cross looked at Lucy in shock to see she punched through all of those floors using their master! She defeated their master, but how?! They all thought. Lucy stepped off of the master, seeing that she was where everyone was fighting at.

Lucy's blue flames that were covering her body slowly disappeared, only leaving flames on her fists. Her eyes didn't change though.

"That chick is a monster!" one of the dark wizards yelled.

"What is that fire?!"

"I-Impossible!"

"I want to fight her!" a muscular man approaches Lucy, "You're gonna die!" he's about to punch her, but she catches his fist, quickly putting him into a Boston Crab. "Gaaaahhh! Owww!" Lucy smirks and lets him go after a while, letting him twitch in pain on the ground.

Lucy smiles proudly and takes out the item they had to search and destroy for from the woman's pocket, which was just as when Loke jumped down from the hole, landing next to her and looks down at the unconscious powerful woman. "I guess I'm done here, good bye love~"

She sighs with a slight annoyance in it as he disappeared, "Bye, thanks."

"Lucy, destroy it." Erza tells her, requipping back to her normal armor.

She nods and burns it, letting it disintegrate. She stretches, "She was a tough one to deal with, and annoying."

"Hey Lucy, what's up with your eyes?" Happy asks.

"Huh? What about them?" she blinks.

"They're dark blue."

"Oh, the book said my eyes will change depending on my mood." Just then her eyes changed back to normal.

"Let's go then." Erza demands.

"Aye!"

They all left Devil Cross, leaving the most terrified dark wizards, who all seemed very weak wizards. Thankfully Fairy Tail didn't get the real deal. The magic they felt from her was unbelievable, it didn't feel like dark magic, but it did feel just as powerful as Zeref's. They didn't know what to do now.

* * *

><p>The next day after the painful battle between Fairy Tail and Devil Cross it was the nicest day. The sun was shining, birds singing, and kids having fun outside, playing. "Achoo!" Lucy took a tissue and blew her nose. But it wasn't a nice day for this Steller mage. She had a crazy 102 degrees (fahrenheit) fever.<p>

It was still late in the morning and Lucy was by her window with a blanket wrapped around her. She didn't even know if she was hot or cold. If she took off the blanket she would get cold, if she puts it back on she gets hot.

Sting was walking around Magnolia after finishing a job his whole guild had to do. He stopped in front of a house when he heard many coughs as he was walking, the voice that came out of that person's mouth sounded so familiar to him. He looks up at the window to see Lucy blowing her nose with a tissue. Sting didn't hesitate to step up to the door and knock. He really did feel bad for her that she was stuck in her house, sick.

Silence.

He knocks again.

Silence...

He was about to knock again until the door was opened by Lucy. Her blanket was lazily wrapped around her, her cheeks had a light red blush including her nose. She looks up at him, surprised, "Sting? Why are you here?"

He smiles, "I heard you coughing and when I looked at the window, you seemed really sick. So I wanted to look after you." he rubs the back of his head.

She blinks, still surprised. "Uh, yeah sure. Please, come in." she lets him in, closing the door behind him. She yawns, "I was about to go back to sleep... You can hang out in my room if you like." at this point of her suffering, she didn't care where he's at in her house. She just wanted to get over with with this damn fever.

Lucy began to make her way to her room slowly, drowsiness already getting to her from her medicine. Sting followed behind, looking around. Once they got to her room she lays down on her bed, letting out a sigh. "Fevers suck..." she coughs again, covering her mouth with the blanket.

"Are you okay?" he asks, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He sits at her desk and something caught his eye, "Hm?" he picks up a pile of papers from the desk and began scanning through to words, reading a few interesting parts, "Are you working on a novel? It's good."

"Huh?.." she looks at what he was reading, her eyes widening. She throws a book that was beside her at his head, "Baka! Don't touch my stuff!" she yelled, only getting a soft chuckle from the man who put the papers back down.

Sting turned his head to find Lucy squirming around in her bed, her cheeks a brighter red now, "It's so hot..." she kicks the blanket off of her body, revealing her pajamas which were the same as they were the last time Gray came over. The crop top and thongs. Her legs were spread out slightly, giving Sting a perfect angle to see everything. He blushed furiously and looked away, covering his eyes, "W-What kind of pajamas are those?!"

"The kind that I'm comfortable with." she lays on her side. It was weird. She should have been shy right after Sting saw... That. The fever had taken all of those kind of emotions away, as if she was the complete opposite of herself. She closes her eyes and falls into a deep sleep. Sting took a peek at the girl when it got strangely quiet to see a peacefully sleeping Lucy. He stands up and walks over to the side of her bed, taking the blanket and covering her with it. He went to her bathroom to soak a cold wash cloth to put on her forehead, doing so when he came back to hopefully cool down her fever.

He looks down at her as he thought of something to do, maybe something to do for her? "Hm..." Get her medicine? She probably took some already... A massage? No, that's creepy... Oh! Soup! He can make her some soup! He tries to find the kitchen in the house, almost immediately finding it. Sting had made food for his guild a few times, so he wasn't that bad at cooking. He looks through her fridge and took out vegetables, _Vegetable soup should be good. _he thought to himself and began chopping up a carrot, onion, potato, and celery, since it was just for Lucy.

It took him about ten minutes to get everything together, stirring everything in a small pot, just as he heard foot steps behind him. He turns his head to see the blonde only in her "pajamas". "What are you doing?" she asks before yawning.

"I thought I would make you some soup to hopefully make you feel better." he turns off the stove and puts the soup in a bowl, "You came in here just in time too." he brings the bowl and the spoon to the table, putting it in front of her as she sat down.

She looks down at the soup, the smell of it reaching her nose and she looks at him when he sat down across from her, "You can cook?"

He nods, "Yeah, I sometimes cook for the guild. I would say I'm okay at it."

She picks up the spoon, "Itadakimasu." she scoops a spoonful of the vegetable soup and eats it, pushing her hair out of the way. "Mm~.."

"Is it good?"

She smiles up at him, "Very."

Sting smiles as he watched her enjoy the meal he prepared for her, proud that he made a meal that made her smile. He would continue to watch her eat, but unfortunately he has to clean up the mess he made. He goes over to the counter and cleans up while she ate, washing the dishes.

"Why are you being so nice to me? At the Magic Games you were really... Something."

"I guess I changed ever since I lost Lector... I thank Natsu for that, making me realize things."

He heard footsteps behind him. Lucy stood next to Sting smiling slightly, "I got it."

"But you're si-"

"I feel much better after that nap, and I still want to pay you back for taking care of me, so I can buy you something, do something for you, anything you want." she realizes what she says, quickly saying, "But nothing perverted!"

He chuckles, "Thanks, but you don't have to do that for me."

"But I want to, I just don't like the feeling of someone doing something really nice for me and I don't do something nice back."

"Alright, I understand." he smiles and then hears a knock on the door. By that time it was the afternoon and the sun wasn't about to meet the horizon yet.

"Can you go get that for me?" she asks as she finishes up washing the dishes.

"Sure." he walks to the door and opens it, now face to face with the one and only guild stripper, Gray.

Both of their eyes widen seeing each other, especially Gray, having no idea why _he _was at _Lucy's _house. "Sting? Why are you in Lucy's house?"

"Gray?" Lucy's voice was heard from the kitchen and she came to join the three. When Gray saw what she was wearing, knowing that Sting definitely saw, he got angered, balling his hands into fists.

"I think I should go now." Sting finally says, breaking the awkward silence. "Later, Lucy." he walks out of the house, waving to her.

"Bye." she smiles brightly at him, but it disappears when he left.

Gray didn't wait for the permission to come in, walking past her. "O-Oi! Don't come barging into my house!" she yelled at him, closing the door shut.

"Why was he here?" he stood right in front of her looking down at her.

"He was just taking care of me while I had a fever." she answered, wondering why he seemed so desperate to know, "Why?"

"I was just wondering..." he looks away, feeling like an idiot for letting his emotions take over.

"Why are you here anyway? You usually come to my house during the evening."

"Mira told me that you were sick, so I wanted to come by early to make sure that you were okay."

"Oh..." she crosses her arms, "I feel like you're hiding something..." she looks closely at him as he avoided looking at her.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you're not looking at me while we're talking like you usually do." _She can see right through me. _"You were angry when you saw Sting in my house, weren't you?" she smirks.

"Tch. Why would I be angry if I saw him in your house?"

"I dunno, you just seemed angry." she sighs and sits on the couch, "Anyway, I feel a lot better, so you don't have to worry about me." she smiles.

"Good." he sits next to her, "I don't think I wouldn't be able to handle not staying close to you." is what he wanted to say.

"I still have a really bad headache though, so I'm probably going to stay home tomorrow too. That loud guild would probably make my head explode." he chuckles listening to her, but frowns after. "Erza wants me to go with her and Natsu after I checked up on you so..."

"But you just got here."

"I know... I don't think I'll be back tonight either." he stands up, "See you tomorrow." he leans down and was about to kiss her forehead, but he reminded himself that they were just friends and pulled back, walking to the door and leaving, leaving behind a blushing Stellar mage.

Using all of the energy she has she runs to her room and grabs her keys off of her desk and taking a key, "Gate of the Lion I open thee, Leo!" Loke appears in front of her and she puts her hands on his shoulders, looking desperate, "You're one of Gray's closest friends, right?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?- Ah! What are you wearing?!" he jumped back surprised with a blush running across his face, "Too sexy..."

"Shut up! They're comfortable!" she blushes, yelling at him.

"Okay okay, sorry!" he puts up his hands defensively, "So what's wrong?"

"I have a weird feeling that uh.. Gray uh..." she looks down, fiddling with her fingers.

"What?" he looks at her, worried.

"That he likes me!" she blurted out.

"Why do you say that?" he crosses his arms.

"Well uh, it's a long story, but... You've already saw my true magic, but when I found out I had it I didn't take it too well, I got myself drunk and Gray came by. He made me feel better and we slept in the same bed together. Ever since that night we've always been closer and talking more. Then last night..." her blush brightens, "When we were sleeping in the same bed again, he almost..." she stops talking for a moment.

"Kissed me..."

_Awkward silence._

He blinks in surprise, "Huh?!"

"Yeah..."

This time he put his hands on her shoulders, and she took a step back. He starts crying, "Where have you been all his life?"

"Eh?! Why are you crying?!"

"Listen, I don't know why he likes you, but when he confesses, tell me everything."

"You sound like Mirajane." she mumbles.

"Just don't try to force the confession out of him. Guys are like butterflies, if you freak them out they'll fly away."

"But Juvia freaks him out, yet he stays."

"Heh, good point..."

"Thanks for listening Loke." she holds the key out, getting ready to close the gate.

"No problem." he smiles, "Try wearing that outfit more often." he winks before she closed the gate with an annoyed expression on her face.

She plops down onto her bed and stares at her keys. Just looking at all of them made her miss her parents. Lucy smiles looking at Aquarius's key, it reminded her of her mother. Her mother was so sweet, gentle, and eligant. She taught Lucy how to do Celestial Spirit magic. Lucy only used Aquarius so she can have some one to play with and whenever she took a bath. She misses being a child.

* * *

><p>Lucy ended up falling asleep on her bed sprawled out, with a tight grip on her ten zodiac keys. She can feel footsteps roaming around her room, she couldn't open her eyes. She curls up in the bed and rolls slightly, next thing you know, Lucy is on the floor groaning. She opens her eyes and saw feet right in front of her, she looks up to see Gray helping her back up onto the bed, "Gray?..."<p>

"What?" he lays her down on the bed.

"Why are you here? You said that you won't be here tonight..."

"We were able to get the job done early." he takes his shirt off before laying next to her.

"Oh... But how were you able to get in my house?"

"Window."

"I should've known." she snuggles up against him, his arm wrapping around her waist.

"I can't believe you fell off the bed.." he sighs.

"I-It's not like I can control what I do while I sleep." she pouts.

He turns off the light next to them before looking at her. He cups her cheek gently, his soft lips pressing onto the other's cheek, turning them into a red blush. He pulls back and pulls her body close to his "Good night."

"Night." she hesitates and kisses his cheek back, only getting a slight blush from the male.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I could have finished it yesterday, but I ended up in the ER _ Anyway, this chapter was over 10,000 words so split it in half. I'll probably publish chapter 4 today or tomorrow. Make sure to fav and review on what you think! ;P <span>I do NOT own Fairy Tail<span>**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope this chapter is long enough, I'm probs going to end up writing this reaaally fast. :P Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>** Sleepover!**

BOOM! CRASH!

The sound of a regular day at Fairy Tail, the most destructive guild in Magnolia. Lucy and Gray hung out at the bar with Erza and Natsu, talking and chatting away while they drank a big mug of beer to start off the day with.

"So how did your job go last night? Sorry that I wasn't able to join." Gray nearly choked on his beer hearing Lucy ask that question, since what he said yesterday was a lie...

"Huh? Last night? We didn't go on a job last night." Erza answered with a confused look on her face.

"But Gray said-" she turns her head to look at Gray next to her, but her eyes met an empty seat where he was sitting. "Uh... Nevermind."

"Oi! Bunny-girl!" Gajeel shouted from the stage, wearing his cloud white suit. He had his leg over the other with his guitar resting on it. "Wear the bunny costume and be my back up dancer!"

"Huh?! Why should I be your back up dancer?!"

"You're the original, blondie!"

"I would rather be bitch slapped by Erza than be your back up dancer!"

"I would gladly be your replacement, Lucy." Erza stood proudly next to her with her bunny costume already on.

"Are you serious?!"

"I'm always serious." The one and only Titania jumped onto stage behind the Dragon Slayer. "Please begin."

"This song is called, Best Friend." he began to play his guitar quite nicely before he started to sing one of his horrible songs...

"Not this song again!" Natsu and Lucy layed their heads on the bar counter.

"Colorful, colorful. Shooby doo bop! Tremble in love, steal grey matallic!" He sang as the guild booed at the singing iron eater. Erza twirls around while doing cute poses which made all of the male guild members go gaga over her.

"Maybe you should go and help Erza out." Natsu mumbles with a smirk glued to his face.

"Hell no." Lucy said firmly.

"I'll burn your ass if you don't."

"I don't care."

"I guess I'll have to force you then." with that said, he stood up and grabbed Lucy. He threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the women's bathroom. She squirmed and wiggled, but there was no luck breaking free from his grip. "Oi! Let me go!"

"I don't think so." he tries to get a better grip on her so she wouldn't wiggle off of him, ending up grabbing her butt. Her eyes widen and with all of her strength she punches his back causing him to collapse while holding his back "Gah!". Lucy stood and dusts herself off, "Pervert!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"So you didn't mean to touch my ass?!" the argument continued on and on. Lucy was absolutely infuriated by this. This was like the third time she was touched in an area where other people should NOT touch her at by Natsu.

"Juvia likes hugging Gray-sama..." the water mage said as she squeezed Gray to death at the corner of the guild.

"Please let go, I can't breath." he tries to squirm out of her arms, but no luck.

"But Juvia wants to be protected by you." she nuzzled against his chest lovingly.

"Seriously, I think I'm going to die-"

"Juvia is going to die just from loving you!"

Gray desperately tries to wiggle out of the deathly hug from his in love friend. He manages to escape, panting rapidly as he catches his breath. Juvia sulks in the very corner of the entire guild. "Gray-sama doesn't like Juvia's hugs..."

"N-No, I-" he shook his head, knowing there was no point in helping her if she's just going to hug him again. Her hugs are so scary...

"Doo doo doo... Shalala..." Gajeel continued to sing as Erza shamelessly dances horribly.

"Shooby doo bop! Shalala..." The whole guild began to throw their food at the guitar playing Dragon Slayer causing all of it to splat on the stage. "Bite into it hard! Sweet honey... Thank you!"

"That was a crappy song, get off the stage!" Natsu yells at Gajeel while struggling to stand up straight.

"Shut up flame brain!" Gajeel yells back at the fire breathing Dragon Slayer as he stood from his chair. Now the whole guild is getting loud again. Walls breaking, fights were created, chatting and laughing all through out the day, some of them going on quick jobs together.

* * *

><p>The guild seemed to calm down later that not and Gray sighed in relief and looks around for Lucy. He wanted to talk to her. He asked almost all of the mages in Fairy Tail where she went, checking every inch of the guild. It took him until the evening to realize she must have gone home early. He felt like such an idiot.<p>

Gray left the guild after telling everyone that he was leaving, jogging to Lucy's house, his patience decreasing in every step he took. Meanwhile, Lucy was sitting on her couch while writing her novel. The novel was based on the events that happened in her life, happy, sad, crazy, and so many other things. She hears a knock on the door, expecting it to be Gray she smiles and walks to the door. She unlocks it and swings it open to find Sting standing there, "Sting?... Why are you?-"

He cuts off her sentence "I figured out what I wanted it."

"Oh, what do you want then?"

"A kiss." he grins and blushes faintly.

"H-Huh?" she looks at him in disbelief, blushing.

He quickly rephrases what he just said, "I-I mean like on the cheek! Not on the lips."

She sighs in relief, "Okay, then." she turns her head slightly so he's able to kiss her cheek. He smiles and leans down, placing a soft, warm kiss onto her cheek before pulling away. "That's all I wanted. Good night." he turns and walks away.

"Good night." she watches him leave before she felt a gaze on her, she looks at the opposite direction and sees Gray.

_What's this feeling?! _he yelled at himself in his mind, _It's like I'm angry because he kissed her cheek, I mean- it's just on the cheek! Why am I getting all mad about her being kissed on the cheek? _

Gray was now standing in front of Lucy.

"You saw that didn't you?"

"Yeah..."

"I told him yesterday that I would do or give anything he wanted, besides anything perverted, as a thanks for taking care of me."

"Tch. That lucky bastard."

She blushes furiously and yells at him, "You always kiss my cheek!"

"I wouldn't ask for a kiss on the cheek." the corner of his lips quirked up into a little smirk.

She crosses her arms, "I would ask what you would have wanted, but I have a bad feeling about it." she changes the subject, "I was in a middle of a game in my sleepover with the girls from the guild, but I needed to write a little in my novel first. Do you want to join?"

"Uh, sure."

"Come in." she lets him in and closes the door behind him before leading him to her room. When she opens the door, Erza, Cana, Mirajane, Levy, Juvia, Natsu, and Gajeel were sitting in a circle in the room. "Wait, Natsu and Gajeel?!"

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu grins, "Oh, Gray is joining?"

"Never mind that, how did you get in here?!-" she sees the open window, "Oh..."

"Gray-sama is joining! Juvia loves Lucy for inviting Gray-sama!" Juvia's eyes turned into hearts as she day dreams of what'll happen during the sleep over.

"Levy dragged me here..." Gajeel mumbles.

"I didn't even tell you about the sleepover." Levy sighs.

Lucy and Gray joined in the circle, "So what are we playing?" Gray asked Lucy as he looks at a glass bottle in the middle of everyone.

"We're playing spin the bottle. The person who spins the bottle spins it one time and then another time, the spinner gives the two people that the bottle pointed at a truth or a dare, or 7 minutes in heaven in the closet." she exclaimed.

"Sounds interesting, who spins first?"

"I'll spin it." Cana insists and she spins the bottle once, pointing at Levy. "Levy and..." she spins again. The bottle slows down between two people, the closest it was pointing at was, "Gajeel. I dare you..." she ponders on what dare to do then smirks. "Gajeel, I dare you to grope Levy's boobs for five seconds."

"Huh?!" their eyes widen in shock as they looked at the drunken woman.

"Hell no! I'm not groping her boobs!" he shouts.

"It's a dare, you have to~"

"It's best to get over with it, Gajeel... We agreed on playing the game." she honestly didn't mind him touching her, but did mind at the same time.

"F-Fine." they both blushed tremendously. Levy closes her eyes as Gajeel placed his hands on her breasts and gropes them, squeezing them gently. For exactly five seconds before quickly letting go.

The whole group giggled at their reactions.

"It's your turn to spin Levy-chan." Lucy says while chuckling.

"O-Oh right." she spins the bottle, letting it spin in a high speed and slow down to land on someone, "Juvia and..." she spins it again. "Lucy. I dare you two to." she smirks evily.

Oh no. There's the smirk. Lucy began to shiver in fear as she waited for the dare. "I dare you two to have a stripping contest."

"N-No way!" Lucy immediately says, covering herself.

"Juvia accepts the dare." she stands up proudly.

Lucy sighs, "Lets get this over with, but I'm not going first..."

"Juvia will impress Gray-sama."

Gray awkwardly watches Juvia as she began to strip her shirt off slowly, mostly looking at him than everyone else. Natsu and Gajeel had a light blush on their faces as they watched, as for Gray... He had a blank expression. Juvia soon gets to her pants and slowly inches them down while biting her bottom lip slightly as she saw Gray staring at her. Only to reveal that she was wearing a regular bra and panties. She was about to unclip her bra, but Levy stops her, "Wait Juvia! You don't have to go that far!"

"But Juvia wants to show Gray-sama..."

"It's my dare, okay? It's your turn Lucy." Juvia sat back down at her place and crosses her arms while Lucy stands up.

"Why did I agree to this..." she stands up and steps into the middle of the circle. She prepares herself of what's about to happen and began. As Lucy began to take her shirt off she does a small dance with it. Everyone, especially the boys, watches her. Gray watched intently with a blush on his face. She reveals a lingerie bra and turns her back from Gray, inching her pants down. She bends down and pulls the rest of her pants down slowly to also reveal her thongs that she wears, which had her butt near Gray's face. His blood rose to his head too quickly and ends up having a little nose bleed. The two Dragon Slayers only having red cheeks.

"So that's what they look like on you." Erza says, surprised.

"Oh look..." Mirajane snorts. "Gray has a nose bleed~"

Lucy slowly turns around to see Gray's hand covering his nose. Her face immediately turns red at the sight of the red faced ice mage. She opens her mouth to yell at him, but closes it. The Stellar mage silently gets a tissue nearby and sits back down, giving it to Gray. He looks away and takes it, wiping the blood off his nose.

"Love rival..." Juvia glared at Lucy, making the room feel intense.

"C-Calm down Juvia..." Mira rubs the water mage's back to ease her while Lucy puts her clothes back on, being cautious about Juvia attacking her. "I'll spin the bottle for you." Mira spins the bottle twice. It lands on Lucy and Gray. "Seven minutes in heaven you two." she smiles brightly. "You can tell each other anything, say a secret, or maybe do something."

Lucy sighs, "Why do I have to be picked two times in a row?- wait in the closet with.. Gray?" Mirajane nods before standing up, opening Lucy's closet door for them. "In you go!"

The two hesitantly stood up and entered the closet, the door closing behind them. A small source of light seeping through the door when the door locks.

"Seven minutes you two! We'll put on some music so we don't over hear you two!" with that said, music was played with a mix of talking in the background.

Lucy looks at Gray and crosses her arms, "So what happened at the bar today? It seemed like you ran off."

Gray eyes widen a bit and he looks away, avoiding her gaze, quickly thinking up a lie, "Juvia pulled me out of the group."

She already knew he was lying right when he was looking away, "You can't hide things from me, Gray. Tell me, I'm your friend."

He sighs, giving up "The truth is... I lied about going on a job with the group. I just needed some time to think about things."

"Why did you lie to me? What did you have to think about exactly?" she frowns.

He meets her gaze, he knew he had to say it sooner or later. He can't hide or run away from his feelings. He is the one who told Lucy not to run away from the future... Why ignore the advise he gave someone else when he has a similar problem? "I was thinking about my feelings... Look, I think I... Like you..."

"I know, I like you too."

"No, I mean like, like-like. Not like... Friend like..."

"I know Gray, it was kind of obvious..."

"Really?" he blinks, totally not remembering of what he has done to make her think that.

"Yeah, you were pretty mad when you saw Sting in my house, we started hanging out more than we usually do, you cuddle me a lot, and you..." her entire face became red, thinking about that very moment.

"...almost kissed me that night."

"Oh yeah..." he leans against the wall, "At first, the cuddling and hanging out was just to let you know that I was there for you, that everyone is there for you. I guess that led to me having more feelings the more we hung out, but I never realized it until I saw Sting at your house."

"Now that makes sense... But you didn't have to lie to me like that." she pouts.

"What else was I suppose to do? I kinda panicked."

"Oh well... At least we know that we like each other in that way..."

"Yeah..."

...

"Hey Lucy?" "Gray?" they said at the same time after a minute of silence.

"You go first." Gray insists

"If I were to give you whatever you want, what would it be?"

_Now this really was his chance._

He thinks for a moment or two before starting to close the space between them, a small smirk on his face. "Maybe, this." he whispers as he wraps his arm around her waist.

"What are you?- Mm!"

Her sentence was cut short from cold lips smashing into her's. The blonde's eyes widen in shock from the sudden impact. She pushed him off of her, but their lips reconnected again like a rubber band snapping back to it's place. He grabs her wrists and pins them above her head so she wouldn't push him off again. Lucy gave up on trying to squirm out of his grip and relaxed. Her eyes soon falling closed when she began to kiss him back. His cold, soft lips became warm in no time as they kissed each other, Lucy's wrists were released and her arms moves down and around his neck. The kiss started to get intense when he deepened it, her cheeks burned as red as a fully bloomed rose. The male's tongue ran along her bottom lip, asking permission to have entrance. She parts her lips for him and his tongue slips inside her mouth, their tongues pressing against one another. She couldn't hold it in anymore, the kiss just felt too good... She let out a quiet moan into the passionate kiss. He smirks into the kiss and tangled their tongues together, his cheeks developing a pink blush. Lucy pulls away from the kiss for a second, speaking between kisses "If you... Keep... Kissing me... Like that... I'll go.. Crazy..." he kisses her deeply, pressing her against the wall as his hands slide up her shirt from her hips. Their tongues wrestled as the wet kiss made both of their bodies hotter. Before the kiss had turned to anything more, Lucy breaks the kiss, the two of them trying to catch their breath.

_I need more... They feel so good..._

After the both of them caught their breath she grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls on it roughly to bring him close to her again. Their lips press together once again as if it's been years since they've kissed. His eyes widen in shock at her sudden action, but wraps his arms around her waist again when he closes his eyes. His tongue forces through her lips and swirls around Lucy's. The moment their tongues met, she started to tremble. Her knees got weak and heavy. She takes a step forward, causing them both to fall onto the floor, but they didn't care a single bit.

"One minute!" Erza shouts over the music as she looks through Lucy's drawers with Natsu and Gajeel.

Lucy pulls away from the wet kiss as soon as she heard the familiar voice through the music. The only thing that connected the two was a strand of saliva. They stared at each other with warm cheeks for a while before Lucy got off of Gray, standing up straight once again. He stood after Lucy got off of his body, the red blush glued to his face.

"Is it me or is it hot in here?" Lucy said while fanning herself with an awkward smile stuck to her face.

"Shall I cool it down? I'll start at the lower areas since I'm assuming you're the hottest there." his hand glowed a foggy blue.

"I don't need innuendo-style sexual harassment." Lucy sighed. His hand ceasing the fogginess.

The closet door opens in one swift movement by Juvia, seeing the man she loves she glomps him, her boobs squishing into his face. "Gray-samaaa!"

Lucy backs away from the two, but gets pulled out of the closet by two people. Mirajane and Levy.

"So what did you guys do?" Mirajane asks, whispering impatiently to Lucy.

"Did you two kiss?" Levy whispers also.

"H-Huh? Why would I?-" Lucy's face became as hot as Natsu's flames.

"Mirajane told me everything of what she saw." Levy exclaimed, "About you two hanging out more, how Gray is worried about you when you leave the guild early, oh! And when you two were cuddling."

"Mira?! How did you?!-"

"I came to check on you two one day and saw you two cuddling in the grass. It was so cute that I wanted to take a picture and keep it on my wall." she fangirls quietly as she jumps up and down a little. "But seriously are you two together yet? Like dating?"

She sighs when she heard the word 'dating'. She really wants to date Gray one day... "No."

"Bunny girl." A low voice was heard behind her.

"Hm?" She turns around.

It was Gajeel. And he was holding her thongs while blushing. "Do you seriously wear these pieces of string? Are you wearing some right now?"

"Eh?! Don't touch my stuff!" she snatches them from his hand, keeping it close to her. "And why should I tell you, you pervert?!"

He grins at her reaction. "Gee-hee."

"Oh guys! I have an idea! Someone turn the lights off and everyone sit down." Levy said with a bright smile, not able to wait any longer to share her idea.

Erza flicks the switch off, the room becoming dark. Everyone sat down on the ground, as for Gray, Natsu, and Erza, sat on Lucy's bed. "Lucy, do that thing." Levy asks her.

She blinks, confused. "What thing?"

"You know... That thing." She winks.

"Oooh, that thing."

"What thing are you guys talking about?!" Natsu snapped, his patience decreasing tremendously.

Lucy giggles before her hands glew a light blue and she holds them out, almost like Gray's when he uses his magic, but without the fog, having a light coat of flames. "This thing." she lays down onto her back, letting her hair flow onto the ground. "Hidden Magic Secret Art, Space!" She blasts the glowing flames onto the ceiling of the room, creating a beautiful space-like picture onto it.

"Woah!" Natsu looks up at the ceiling with eyes full of amazement. "You can do all kinds of stuff with that magic." the three layed down on their back, including the rest of the group.

"Wait, there's more... Natsu, can I have some of your flames?" she opens her mouth, waiting for his flames to land in it.

"Sure!" he threw a fire ball at Lucy's mouth.

She ate the ball of fire, "Now... Roar of the Hidden Fire Dragon!" she filled her mouth with her own flames mixed with the Dragon Slayer's and spewed them out in a narrow tornado towards the ceiling. The two flames scattered on the ceiling like glitter. Natsu's flames swirled in the middle of everything as her sky blue flames shined almost as bright as the sun, everyone shield their eyes, as for Lucy she forced herself to stare at it.

"Gah! It's so bright!" Cana whines, covering her eyes.

Lucy grunts slightly as she forces a large amount of magic to the ceiling. And one click of the eye, from the center towards the walls, a unique flow of the sky blue magic created the illusion of the ceiling and the walls into what it looked like the night sky. Space. The swirling flames of the Dragon Slayer created Fairy Tail's symbol.

Everyone slowly uncovers their eyes, taken aback by the sight. "Eh?!" everyone quickly sat up at the sight around them.

"When did you learn to do that?!" Natsu asks, jumping off of the bed.

"I found a book all about Hidden Magic and I found out that I can create illusions like this, but I would need a lot of magic, because..." the symbol on the ceiling began to glow, brightening the whole room. The mark on Lucy's hand began to glow. "Look at your guild mark." Gray stripped his shirt off to find his mark glowing brilliantly, including everyone else's. "With this, I can heal or regenerate magic for any Fairy Tail member around me. Or I can just make a beautiful sight."

"Amazing!" Mirajane says as she gazes up at the symbol above.

"I still feel like there's more to this though... Like there's more to the spell. The book didn't say anything about the spell besides about healing and stuff." She winces, a cute squeak escaping her throat. "Doing the illusion hurts though..."

"Don't push yourself, Lucy." Gray says softly to her. "And Juvia, can you get off of my leg now? Please?" He shook his leg where Juvia was clinging at.

"But Juvia wants to forever stay with Gray..." the water mage tightened her arms around his leg.

"Maybe I'll stay with you if you got off of me..." he murmers to himself and felt the weight release his leg.

Juvia was sitting on the ground obediantly, staring up at Gray with loving eyes. He sighed and watched Lucy as she concentrates on keeping the illusion stable, but she wasn't able to do it for any longer and dropped her hands onto the ground with a soft thump. The illusion slowly dispersed back to the normal ceiling and wall.

"Lucy, you shouldn't have pushed yourself." Levy pouts, crawling over to her.

"Sorry Levy-chan." She sits up, smiling. "I'm fine though."

"Lucy." Natsu places his hands on her shoulders and turns her body around so she can face him, his face close to her's. "Teach me."

"H-Huh?"

"Teach me how to do that."

She sweats nervously, her cheeks heating up slightly. "I don't think Dragon Slayers can do secret art of Hidden Magic."

He crosses his arms, "You can at least try."

She sighs, "Fine."

"How were you able to master the secret art so quickly Lucy?" Erza asks her before requipping to her pajamas.

"I practise on my free time. There are still many spells I have to learn."

"Impressive." she smirks, "Fight me one day. I've always wanted to fight someone with that kind of magic."

"Uh... No thanks. I've had enough fights this month." she hung her head, remembering how she crushed Natsu and Gajeel.

"Oi! You owe me a rematch Bunny girl!" Gajeel yells from across the room.

"Same with me!" Natsu yells, "I'll win next time! I'm all fired up!"

"Beat Erza and maybe I will."

"Impossible!" they said in unison.

"Exactly." she stands up and stretches. "I think I'm gonna take a shower."

"I'll join you." Cana stands up as well.

"Huh? Why?"

"You'll get lonely that's why. Let's go." She heads to the bathroom, the heaviest drinker in Fairy Tail dragging her in there.

* * *

><p>Lucy and Cana sat in the warm water in the tub, releasing a long sigh as they soaked in the water. "Want me to wash your hair, Lucy?" Cana asks as she squeezes out shampoo onto her hand.<p>

She smiles greatfully, "Sure." Lucy turns around, her back facing towards the brunette. Cana rubs the shampoo into her blonde hair, massaging it through her hair and scalp. "So what's up with you and Natsu?"

"Huh?"

"Aren't you and Natsu mad at each other or something?"

She blinks, "Why do you say that?" she asked confused.

"You two haven't been together that much ever since Gildarts's party."

"Oh, well Gray and I have been hanging out more. I guess you can say we're really close friends now." she fiddles with her fingers, knowing herself that their relationship is more than 'just friends'.

"So that's why he always leaves right after you do..."

"Yeah, he comes over to my house during the evening."

"Has he seen you naked?" the brunette questions her with a wide smirk.

"H-Huh?!" her cheeks began to flush, "W-Well..."

"Wait, I wasn't serious! Don't tell me..." she stops her hands from massaging into her scalp.

"I was drunk!" she pulls her knees up to her chest, her arms wrapping around them. "I didn't take the news too well and I ended up drinking, thinking that it'll make me relax and forget about the whole thing until the next day. Gray came to check on me and then a while later I took a shower and changed into my thongs and bra in front of him..."

"You can't handle alcohol that well..." she states disappointedly.

"I don't usually drink as much alcohol as the guild does!" the blonde pouts as her hair was rinsed.

The heavy drinker chuckles softly, "So what did you two do in the closet?"

Lucy was silent for a couple of seconds, "Nothing really..."

She lets out a long sigh, "I guess you'll never give me an answer that's not 'nothing'." the brunette stepped out of the bath tub, grabbing a white towel to dry herself off with and another to dry her hair with. Lucy does the same and began to put on her pajamas with Cana. "How many spells can you do with Hidden Magic?"

"They're endless, but they're unknown. Hidden Magic is the source of all magic. I can do fire, earth, water, wind magic. Apparently fire magic is part of me or something, so I can master it easily. It's unbelievably powerful, like... As powerful as... 'his'..." she looks down at her own hands, even if she wasn't egniting any flames, she still feels strong magic from herself.

"'Him?'"

"Zeref." she clenches her hands into a fist. "Maybe even more powerful than his. I don't want to use Hidden Magic for attacking purposes, who knows what can happen? But if I have no choice, then so be it." she looks at herself in the mirror. "Even though I have no idea why I have this magic, it's like turning over a rock and finding nothing. But that's progress."

"Woah..." The slightly drunken Cana blinks at the blonde, fased by her words, "That's deep."

Lucy chuckles softly and looks at her, "You're a little drunk, how much have you drank before you got here?"

"I don't know... two... Six barrels of booze?"

"Well, that's enough for you to get a little tipsy." she leads her out of the bathroom and back to her room, "Let's go."

When the two walked into the room, the mood in the room was different. Of course. Natsu and Gray were in an argument.

"I can beat you any day when it comes to strength, flame brain!"

"Yeah right, like someone like you can beat me, droopy eyes!"

"Is it just me, or are their arguments getting dumber and dumber?" Lucy mumbles to Cana who was standing watching the enraged boys. She scans the room with no sight of Erza, "Where's Erza anyway?"

"Lucy! Who's stronger?!" the both shout at her.

"U-Uh..." she sweats nervously, not knowing how to answer. Wait! She has a way to settle this. "Do as many push ups as you can and we'll see."

With that said, they dropped down and did push ups in a tremendous speed. She watches them just until they both began to get tired. "Hidden Gravity Change." immediately the two are pushed down onto the floor with the force of gravity on top of them. Just like the gravity change that was used on her.

"Gah!"

"Ow! Lucy!"

They both struggle to stand up, the expression on their faces being more as of they're tired than in pain. Meanwhile, Gajeel was laughing his ass off, "Ahahaha! You two fell for the trap! Ahahahaha!"

Natsu groans, "Lucy! Let us go!"

"Hm... I dunno..."

"Lucy please! Erza is going to!-"

"I'm going to what?" Erza stands at the doorway, holding a plate with a slice of cake on it.

"Erza, tell Lucy to stop!" Gray begged.

"What did they do now?" she ate a fork full of cake as she watches the two attempt to stand up.

"They were arguing about who was stronger and they asked me who was stronger, and this is what happened."

Erza smirks, "Let them be like this for a while."

"Juvia won't let Gray-sama suffer." Juvia stood up and walks towards Lucy with the look of an enraged beast.

Lucy looks over to her left to see Juvia walking towards her. "Oh no..." she sweats nervously and stops the gravity change on Gray and Natsu.

"Thank goodness..." the two stood up with shaky legs.

"Is Gray-sama okay?! Does Gray-sama want Juvia to kiss the pain away?!" the water mage snuggled the ice mage's leg.

"I-I'm fine, please get off of my leg..."

Cana began to drink a bottle of whiskey, letting the alcohol flow through her veins. "Okay everyone! Let's play spin the bottle, but with kissing! Hehe~"

"Cana! When did you have booze with you?" Erza asks with wide eyes.

"I hid a lot of it in here the last time I came over to Lucy's house."

"Eh?! Why you-"

"There's enough for everyone! There's some under her bed!" Levy, Gajeel and Natsu reach under the pink bed, pulling out vodka, whiskey and beer.

"How can you not notice these under your bed bunny girl?"

"I don't know! And stop calling me bunny girl! It's Lucy!"

"I guess the night's still young, we can have some shots." Levy insisted.

Lucy sighs and sits down, joining the circle everyone formed between Erza and Gray. "I guess we can. It's a sleepover after all."

Cana chugged the rest of the strong alcohol before placing the empty glass bottle in the middle of everyone, "I'll go first!" she spins the bottle and crosses her fingers, hoping herself that she'll kiss Lucy. The bottle lands on... Lucy... "Yes! I knew it! Pucker up buttercup!"

"M-Me?! Well... I guess I have no choice.."

Cana crawls over to Lucy and smashes her lips into hers, the kiss becoming deep quickly. Everyone's eyes were watching the two kiss with passion, their tongues twirling around each other, but the kiss was broken by Lucy when she needed air from the rough kiss. "You're drunk Cana... You reek of alcohol too."

"So what?" Cana sits back down to her place with her arms crossed.

"Please..." Lucy mumbles to herself, begging in her mind not to be Gray. Oh God! Kissing Gray right in front of everyone and... Her. No.. That can't happen. She places her hand on the smooth glass bottle before spinning it. As it slowed down it first was stopping at herself, but with the last bit of the strength she put into it, it landed on Gray. Both of their cheeks glew a bright red.

Lucy and Gray look over to see what the expression on Juvia's face was, but... She passed out. Drunk. Cana bursted out laughing seeing the unconcsious girl "Ahahahahaha! She passed out before she even got the chance to see me and Lucy kiss! That girl must've never had booze before! Ahaha!" Cana lets out a content sigh before looking at the two blushing mages. "It's smooching time you two~" the drunk smirks.

The blonde looks at Gray with big brown eyes, he looks back down at her and leans down, his lips a few centimeters away from hers. His lips brushed against hers. Just like that night. He couldn't kiss her in front of every body. He would just crave for more and who knows how long the kiss would go?

The ice mage presses his lips against hers for only a few seconds before pulling away. Cana stares at him with a blank expression. "Pussy kiss."

"Huh?" Gray looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You should've kissed her passionately like I did." she pouts.

He shrugs, "At least I kissed her." he spins the bottle. It stops on... Natsu. "I'm done playing."

Erza, Cana, and Lucy smirks widely, "I think I would love to see this~" Erza says while Cana leans in closer to get a better view of what's happening.

"No way! I'm not kissing squinty eyes!"

"Do you want to be punished by Lucy? Gray?"

She points at her finger at Gray, "Hidden Gravity-"

"Fine!" he crawls over to Natsu and grabs the Dragon Slayer's collar of his shirt, pulling him close.

"Wait dude, are you seriously going to?-" Natsu's eyes widen, breaking into a cold sweat.

Gray leans in close to him, but the only thing meeting his lips was a pillow. "Yeah right, like I would kiss a guy!" he laughs triumphantly.

"Grr... Do you really want to get this kind of fight started?! I'm all fired up!" Natsu holds two pillows.

"Um, guys... I don't think you should-" Lucy sweats nervously, already knowing what's about to happen.

"I'll join." Erza grabs two pillows before whacking Natsu across the face, sending him flying across the room. "Waaaaaahhh!" when Gray charges at Erza, she enilates him, also sending him flying. She drops the pillows. "Game over. We should all go to bed now." Erza states.

"Yeah, it's getting late. Some of you can take the couch in the living room, the guest room, or the floor in my room."

Levy, Gajeel, Natsu, Cana, and Mirajane took the guest room and couch while Erza, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia take Lucy's room. Juvia was still out cold. "I think she's dead." Gray pokes at the girl's cheek.

"Like she would die just from drinking a few shots of alcohol." Lucy says while taking out her book about Hidden Magic out.

"I was kidding." he plops onto the bed, his arms behind his head and looks over to her. "You're gonna look in that book again?"

"I want to see if I can use Hidden Magic for anything besides combat." she sits on the edge of her bed, putting on her magic glasses. "It looks like a normal book, but it's actually consumed in magic. The pages are endless." she flips through the pages, taking in all of the words into her mind, stopping after a few seconds. "Supports."

"Supports?" Erza asks curiously, sitting down next to Lucy.

"Yeah, it's like Wendy's magic. Power up speed, strength..." she flips the page. "... Incredible.."

Erza looks at the pages, seeing that they're all blank. "Why can't I read it? The pages are blank."

"I have to unlock it for you. I'm the only person that can see inside the book and let others look in it." she places her hand on the middle of the book and the words appear. "There." she flips through a couple more pages, "I can make designs and illusions, obviously... Cold flames, oh! Like Romeo! Hm..." she snaps her fingers and creates the same sky blue fire and pokes Gray with it.

"H-Hey! Ow! ow!- wait... It doesn't burn." Gray says confused, sitting up.

"Have you been listening at all?" she crosses her arms.

"Not really." he looks over at the book, but she closes it.

"I think we should go to sleep now..."

"Yeah, Lucy can sleep with me and Erza can take the floor.-"

"Who's going to take the floor?" Erza's voice deepens as she glares down at Gray with wicked red eyes.

"H-He means we'll take the floor and you'll take the bed!" Lucy quickly says.

"Y-Yeah!" they both take a pillow and places it on the floor, laying down.

"Hm." Erza smirks and lays on Lucy's bed, turning the light off. "Good night."

"Good night." the two said in unison.

When the two Fairy Tail wizards hear the Titania snoring they both face each other and hold each other in their arms. Lucy snuggles against Gray, tangling their legs together. He ran his fingers through her hair._ Why do I want to protect her so badly? This isn't me. _Gray thought, having a troubled look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Lucy whispers up at him when she sees the troubled expression on his face.

He smiles gently at her and moves his hand to her cheek, "Nothing." he places a soft kiss on her lips before keeping her trapped into his arms again.

"Can I ask you something?..." Lucy whispers.

"Hm?"

"What if my magic... Becomes out of control? What do you think would happen?"

"That would never happen. You would never let that happen." he closes his eyes.

"Okay..." with that said, they both drift off to a peaceful sleep, holding each other in their arms. The moon shined through the curtains from the night sky, watching all of the citizens in Fiore sleep until the sun took over.

* * *

><p><strong>That didn't take too long. Next chapter is going to get... Interesting ;) I hope you enjoyed this one, make sure to favorite and review to tell me what you think so far and some ideas! <span>I do NOT own Fairy Tail.<span>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that this one took so long! ^^" I have school and stuff, y'know what's called life. Which sucks. Lol, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5:<span>**** Zeref**

It's_ a normal morning, the sun is shining, birds are tweeting, citizens of Fiore working..._

"Oi! Lucy! Can I get more pancakes?" Natsu shouts from the table to Lucy who was cooking with Levy in the kitchen.

"Sure! The next batch will come out in a minute!" Lucy shouts back as she's flipping pancakes and her best friend cooking eggs, the finished product was set on the table, many pancakes stacked up on top of each other. It was quite a feast. This time Lucy and Levy sat down with everyone and had their chance to eat while Natsu was stuffing pancakes and eggs down his throat. Gajeel munched on some iron and pancakes, as for Erza is eating her slice of strawberry cake.

The loud morning in Lucy's house eventually calmed down from the filled up Fairy Tail members. "Ugh... I'm stuffed. That was really good." Natsu mumbles as he pats his stomach with satisfaction including Gray.

Lucy begins to clean up the table as everyone chat with each other.

_Lucy..._

"Ahhh!" Lucy drops a plate, the glass shattering on to the floor. She places her hand on a nearby wall and pants. _What was that voice?! Who is that?!_ The room fell silent.

"Lucy? What happened?" Natsu asks her, concerned.

"N-Nothing... Sorry about that." _I shouldn't tell them, or they'll be even more worried than they already are. _She quickly cleans up the mess with a broom and throws out the broken glass. After cleaning up the table everyone heads to the guild like nothing ever happened.

* * *

><p>The group of some of the strongest Fairy Tail members enter their guild, but Lucy wasn't with the group. She snuck out to the backyard of the guild, sitting down in the grass while cuddling Plue. She needed to think this out... <em>First off, who the hell got in my head? The voice sounded... Dark yet sweet. It's so strange. It's a man's voice, could it be my father's? No, that's impossible. Who could it be? <em>Her thoughts were interrupted by someone sitting next to her. It was Natsu. "Hm? Natsu?"

"What happened this morning?" he asks without hesitating. _Wow, he really must be worried. _she thought.

"Seriously it was nothing, I just saw a bug."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but right now I kind of want to be alone." she quickly changed the subject.

"You mean alone with Gray?" he stops gazing at me.

_What? Where did that come from?_

"What are you talking about?" she asks, surprised.

"You know what I'm talking about, Gray is always with you when you're like this. It's like he's the first person in your mind when you're like this-"

"That's not true." she quickly says. "When I'm like this, the first thing on my mind is everyone."

Now Natsu really feels like an idiot, "Sorry. I guess I just jumped to conclusions haha! Um, anyway.. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"When ever I see you near Gray, I always feel... Weird. Like I don't want him next to you... I think I like-" Just then a powerful shot of darkness rose to the sky like a bullet, a darkness that people have never seen before swirled and spreads throughout the sky. The clouds turn into lifeless ones, a brown-greyish color.

"What the-" Lucy stands up, "Come on!" she grabs Natsu's hand and pulls him up and runs back inside the guild where everyone is looking out the windows in amazement.

* * *

><p>"Why isn't my magic working?!" Levy attempts to create iron, but is unable to.<p>

"Mine isn't working either!" Happy says, unable to activate his wings.

"What's going on?" she walks over to the master.

"That job you've done with Erza, Wendy, Natsu and Gray was a trap. You were never suppose to destroy that book, Lucy." he replies in a serious tone, letting the entire guild listen.

"What? Why?"

"If the book is destroyed, it'll be recreated and sent back to the creator's hands. Zeref."

"So that means.."

"Yes. He has the book, it looks like he's trying to destroy the world. He even took our magic..." he sighs. "There's nothing we can do."

"Oh come on! I bet I can-" Natsu tries to make his flames appear in his hand, "H-Hey! Where's my magic?!"

"We can do something! I mean... We should at least try! I-I have Hidden Magic." her clenched fists bury in flames, everyone's eyes widen in shock.

"Y-You still have magic?!"

"Amazing!"

"..." he stays silent for a while after seeing the fire in her fists before grinning, "You're right, Fairy Tail wizards never give up." the grin disappears. "But how can we get our magic back?"

Lucy thinks for a while, what could she do? She was panicking now, what can she do? Oh no... Oh! Space! "Space?..." she mumbles.

"Space?" Natsu remembers. "Oh yeah... That thing when are marks glowed..."

"Huh?" Master looks at her with uncertain eyes, just then she stands at the middle of the guild and raised her hands up, blasting her magic into the ceiling. The sky blue, glittery magic swirling from the middle and outwards.

"Lucy! What are you doing?!" someone shouts from the crowd while shielding their eyes.

"Shut up! She's casting a spell!" Gray silences the person.

The spell begins:

_"Thy little things we have. Thy little things we need._

_This Hidden Magic has awaken you. Open thee gate of the universe..._

_I am the ruler of all magic. Goddess of Empty Space, Chaos... Send us your hope!"_

The whole entire guild turned into... Space. Just like what happened last night. The guild's mark appeared under her with eight magic circles surrounding it, everyone's guild marks glowing as well. Lucy closes her eyes.

_"I shall choose eight of my comrades to help me with this journey._

_Natsu. Erza. Gray. Happy. Carla. Wendy. Gajeel. Lily._

_Secret Art of Hidden Magic: Space, awaken!"_

The eight chosen comrades all knelt down in pain after the spell was cast. Lucy couldn't hang on that much longer.

_"Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune will guide you!"_

With that said those planets that were called out were shone in each magic circle, causing a blast of light to surge through the guild before disappearing. Lucy drops down onto the ground, coughing, everything turning back to normal. The eight of her comrades she has chosen stand up, their marks still shining as for the rest of the guild members' marks stop.

"I feel revved up!" Natsu shouts with a grin, his fists consuming in flames.

"Yeah! Let's beat the shit out of Zeref!" Gajeel grins.

"Lucy!" Gray runs over to her and kneels down beside her. He looks down at her a little panicky, but she opens her eyes. "Are you okay?"

Lucy looks up at him and nods, sitting up before standing up. "We should go find Zeref and see what he's up to."

"She's right. Find out what he's up to and do what ever you need to do to stop this nonsense." the Master demands.

"Okay!" the nine teammates head out the doors of the guild and begins their journey.

* * *

><p>"Where did you two see the light anyway?" Erza asks as they walked through the forest a few hours away from the guild.<p>

"It was straight ahead from here." Lucy answered while walking next to Gray.

"I smell something..." Natsu sniffs the air while walking straight. "Zeref..."

Out of the blue, the soft dirt they're walking on rumbles. In front of them, muscular like creatures form from the dirt. They looked muddy, a dark magic aura coming from them.

"Isn't this Sherry's magic?!" Natsu takes a step back from the sudden appearance of the dirt creatures.

"No, it's Zeref. It's the spell, Nemesis." Erza equips to her sword.

"Heh, is that all he's got?" Natsu smirks and jumps up into the air, his fists being engulfed in flames, "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" he lands a punch into one of the creatures' stomach, but his whole body goes through the dirt, not even effecting it. "What the?-"

"Ice Make, Hammer!" Gray shouts after jumping up into the air to get the perfect angle to hit it with as a magic circle flashed at his hands. The cold, solid weapon makes contact with the dirt demon, creating a crater into it. The dirt is replaced by it's own matter, it's counter attack being a dirt mound being thrown at the ice mage. "Ice Make, Shield!" he blocks the attack. "Shit! Whatever we attack it with, it just grows back!"

"Grows back... We need water! Lucy! Get Aquarius!" Erza demands.

"But there's no water around!" she says while Taurus attacks for her.

"There's a puddle of there!" Erza quickly points at, abandoning her battle with one of the creatures for a moment.

"Oh no..." she sighs, "Taurus, you can go back."

"Mooo!" the Celestial Spirit disappeared. Lucy runs over to the puddle and sticks the key into it., "Gate of the Water Bearier I open thee, Aquarius!" the blue haired woman appeared next to her, immediately yelling at her. "You open my gate from a muddy puddle?! What do you think I'm from?! A swamp?! Huuuuuh?!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Can you please get rid of those dirt creatures?" Lucy pleads with a frightened voice.

"Tch, fine!" the Water Bearier collects a great amount of water, "Ahhh!" she throws the water at the dirt creatures along with Lucy.

"Hey! Don't take me with it!" Lucy screams while the water turned the dirt into thin mud. Zeref's dirt demons sag into the ground, eventually turning into a puddle.

"Nice!" Natsu punches up into the air in victory.

Lucy stands up, soaking wet. "Now I'm all wet!" she whines, squeezing out the water in her hair.

"Hm. Don't bother me for a week, and next time open my gate some where like the ocean!" Aquarius vanishes.

Lucy sighs, "I'll squeeze the water out of my clothes." she walks out behind a tall bush to do so.

"Aquarius is pretty harsh." Natsu points out.

"Poor bunny girl." Gajeel adds.

After a little while, Lucy comes back with damp, slightly wavy hair. She must have taken out her pig tails she usually wears.

"Okay everyone, let's go!" Erza orders, leading the way along with Natsu.

"Aye!" Happy cheered, flying above them.

The nine comrades followed the sniffling Dragon Slayer, the dark magic around them gradually getting stronger. The forest seemed to have been lifeless all of a sudden. The cold breeze made all of them shiver. "This is so creepy." Lucy says, crossing her arms. "I wonder if we're really close."

"We are, I can smell him." Natsu sniffs around them and reach a dead end of bushes. He burns the bushes away, revealing a whole land of darkness. The grass was brown and dry, as if there was a sudden drought. The skies are the same, the clouds were a greyish-brown color. Lightning zapped down on to the ground around a dead tree. Beside the dead tree is what looks like a young man sitting next to it, looking about their age.

"It's him." Gray points out. "But what's next to that tree?..." he points out to an air ship next to the tree.

"Grimoire Heart's Airship." Gajeel answers. The young man sees us.

He looks at each of us before laying his eyes on Lucy, quickly standing up with a huge grin on his face. "Lucy?!" he blurts out.

"H-Huh?" her eyes widen slightly, taken aback by the sudden call of her name. _What? How does he know my name?_

He walks towards Lucy, all of them getting a better look at his face. It's Zeref.

"That's close enough!" Erza says, getting ready to counter attack if their opponet tries to make a move. Zeref stops in his place, the grass around him sagging even more.

"Wait, don't attack him... I'll talk to him. His voice..." she's drawn in by the man's voice and takes a step forward.

"Lucy..." Zeref watches her every move.

"H-How do you know my name?" she asks.

"You don't remember me?"

"Yeah, when Grimoire Heart interrupted the S Class test." she answers.

He sighs and frowns, "You don't..."

"Why did you get rid of everyone's magic? What did you do?" Lucy asks with a demanding and a some what brave voice.

"I wanted to see you. I knew you would come..." tears stream down his face. "Please, come closer to me."

She stares at him for a while before hesitantly walking towards him, "Your voice sounds so familiar..." after about a minute of hesitant walking, Lucy is standing in front of the most powerful dark wizard. A wind of dark magic circles around them like a tornado and Lucy shields her eyes.

"Lucy!" Everyone yells to her with wide eyes. Magic like this can kill an ordinary wizard in an instant! She's done for. Gray is about to run to her, but stops when the black wind ceases. Lucy was perfectly fine.

"It really is you..." Zeref grin comes back again and Lucy takes a step back.

"What do you want from me? Why am I still alive?!"

"Oh? You won't give daddy a hug?" Zeref smirks while looking down at her.

"Daddy?!" All of them say in disbelief.

"Daddy? What are you?-" she takes another step back.

"I'll regain your memory, sweetie." Zeref says softly before Lucy drops down in pain, holding her head and gasping for air.

"What the... Aaahhh! Stop! Ahhh!" she screams bloody murder, in such unbelievable pain. Then, everything falls silent and Lucy is just left on the ground. Shaking.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I'm uploading another right after this, and probably another... xD Remember to review and favorite if you enjoy it!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**=-=-Lucy's POV-=-=**

What is this pain?! I can't move or speak! Am I having a seizure or something?! No... Everything is turning white. Where did the pain go? Every piece of matter in my mind replaces the white area with an image. It's the mansion. It has the precise design on the walls, the same exact windows, and the same exact pair of doors. I push the doors open. Instead of opening the doors to the entrance of the mansion, I'm in my mother and father's room. My mother seems to be in labor on the bed, my father comforting her right next to her. She looks like she's screaming in pain, but I can't hear her. I feel a strong aura of dark magic on the other side of her, and I can only hear a voice that's coming from it. Is it comforting her? Wait... It's the same voice I heard in my head this morning! It must be Zeref! _Our daughter will be beautiful... _It said. I'm so confused... How did this even happen? I need my questions to be answered!

The room switches into my room when I was about four years old. I was sitting on the floor, playing with my dolls and giggling with the same aura of dark magic. "Hey, can you be my real dad?" the younger me asks the dark magic with little puppy eyes.

"Why don't you want your real father to be your father?" it replies, curious.

"He's mean..." I frown while I made the doll dance on the floor, "When I made something for him, he yelled at me. It was my birthday too."

"Did it make you mad or sad?" he asks.

"Both... But you always made me feel better. Like when we make up songs and play games, oh! And when we play family and talk!" I smile brightly at the magic in front of me. "Like a dad." I seem to have realize something and I stop playing with the doll. "You're my real dad aren't you?"

I can tell that the dark magic was surprised by my realization from the room falling silent. "Yes..."

"Why can't I see you?"

"I don't know, but when I'm visible once again, I promise I'll find you."

I drop my doll with long yarn hair. "You're going to leave?" my eyes start to water.

"No, not right now. When you become an actual wizard I will."

"Then I'll never become a wizard!" I crossed my arms, pouting.

"But don't you want to be a powerful wizard?"

"Yes! Like you! Being a wizard like you sounds fun!" an evil smirk creeps up onto my lips, "Destroying stuff sounds fun."

Was I really that evil when I was a child?

"Would you be happy if someone destroyed your home?" it asks.

The smirk on my face disappeared, in confusion I answer, "No."

"Then if you destroy what's other's then that's how they would feel."

I look straight at the magic with wide eyes. It looks like I realized how I was thinking wrong. The whole area of the image that my mind created disintegrated like ash, creating me home alone in the bath. "No! I don't want you to go!" I was crying, tears pouring from my eyes.

"But I have to... I'm sorry, Lucy."

I look about ten years old. I was still a slender, elegant girl, received my first Celestial Spirit keys, and learned how to use them around that time.

"Why are you leaving?!"

"Lucy..."

"Please don't leave, father!"

The silence in the room was the sign of the shock of what I just said. Father... I called him my father? But why is he my father? "I'm sorry Lucy, but I have to. Remember my promise?"

I nod, sniffling. I must have been so depressed, my cheeks were covered with dried up tears and my eyes were blood shot. "Pinkie promise you'll come back?" I held out my gentle, little pinkie.

"I pinkie promise." the dark magic made a shape of a pinkie with it's black clouds, locking pinkies with mine.

"Good bye. I love you, dad!"

"Good bye." he says as if he were slowly disappearing.

When the dark magic aura was gone I seem to look back to my happy self, not sad anymore. Did he erase my memory of him? But why? The image my mind created cracks and shatters, taking me back to reality. I gasp and sit up. I was in the arms of Natsu and Gray, between our group and Zeref. "W-Wha?-"

"You passed out. Are you okay?" Gray asks with a worrisome look.

"I'm fine. Put me down." I say before they set my feet carefully onto the grass and I look at Zeref, "You kept your promise?" I remember everything. Every detail. He nods and smiles.

"We made a pinkie promise." he holds up his pinkie.

"It really is you dad!" I snatch my body back to myself from Gray and Natsu who had their hand on one of my shoulders. I run to Zeref and hug him, I can't help, but cry. He's my dad, I can't help it at all.

**=-=-Narrator's POV-=-=**

She left the group confused and shocked. They had never expected this kind of thing to happen! I mean, Zeref, the most powerful dark wizard, is Lucy's father. The question is, why is he her father and why did he take away everyone's magic?

"Zeref is... Lucy's real father?" Wendy asks Erza with wide eyes.

"We're not for sure yet. She might be being manipulated... It's a good chance she is though. It doesn't make any sense." Erza answered with a worried voice.

"Since you've found me, aren't you going to stop all of this?" Lucy asks the dark wizard while he embraces her.

"No."

"H-Huh?" she looks up at him, only meeting an evil grin. "We'll create our own world together... Remember when you always wanted to destroy things? This is our chance." he says loud enough for everyone to her.

"But you said-"

"'What how you would feel about someone else destroying your things?' I know. But I was different back then... I've reach my new age now."

"..." the memories seep into her mind again like water absorbing into a sponge. It's true, she always loved to destroy things, she wanted a whole land for herself and Zeref.

"We can do whatever we want with our own little world! We can always play games like we use to, we can always be together, forever!" he releases Lucy from the hug and cups her cheeks into his hands. "... I want to be with you forever this time, I love you." his wicked self being as dark as ever, aware of Natsu and Gray's feelings he gives Lucy a deep kiss. "!?" Lucy's eyes widen in shock. What the hell was he doing?!

Natsu and Gray's eyes widen in anger, they start to run towards him, "Get off of her!" they both yelled in fury, only to be stopped by Erza who drags them back to where they were. They squirm and screamed, an absolute need to beat the shit out of that evil bastard.

Zeref broke the kiss before holding her hands. "Lucy..." he says in a deep voice, "Remember that book I read every night to you?"

Still taken aback by the kiss, she was unable to speak and all she was able to do was nod. The dark haired male smirks.

"It said, 'To be ruler of the world you must choose from light or dark. They take you to different paths and lead you to happiness. But you have to deal with the consequences.' Lucy, that girl in the book is you."

The girl... Is Lucy? That's right, she always felt that strange kind of magic seeping through the pages of that children's book.

"Choose. You must." Zeref took a step back and held out his hands, one with a light orb of magic, the other with a dark orb of magic. Light? How?

"You have light?-"

"Light can be so powerful it can turn into darkness. This is the last of my light."

Turn into darkness? Oh! So it's like a light bulb using too much energy and the room once filled with light is filled with darkness.

She needs to think hard about this. If she chooses light, she won't be a crazy bitch. If she chose dark, she'd be a crazy bitch, but darkness was stored deep in her heart. What should she choose? She looks behind her at her comrades, seeing Natsu and Gray struggle to break free from Erza's grip.

"Choose light God damn it!" Natsu and Gray screams at Lucy.

She stared at them, seeing how the two are trying this hard to break free. She looks back at the orbs. She knew exactly what to pick.

Lucy grabs both of Zeref's hands, encasing the orbs into their hands, "I choose both paths! The path of Light and Darkness!"

"No! It can't be!" His eyes widen. He definitely wasn't expecting this.

"Gah!" Strings of magic traveled up her arms from both orbs. The painful stinging slithered up to her shoulders like a snake trying to get it's prey. Once the two joined at her chest, right above her breasts, the magic surged through her entire body. Lucy screams and gasps in pain, "Gah! Ah!" The two completely different types of magic joins together once again above her breasts, creating an imprint of a white dove fighting a black crow.

Once the rush of magic stops, the pain is gone and Lucy is left panting.

**=-=-Lucy's POV-=-=**

That hurt way too much. Wait, what's this feeling? It feels like there's a new me. A new part of me. A part of me that was trapped and broken free, it feels like it's with me. Eheh.. I love it! Wait I didn't mean to laugh! But this power, it feels amazing!

No! Stop thinking these things! No... No, no, no, no, no... Does having dark magic change your personality? Along with light... Does that mean I have two personalities?! Sheesh, I'm going to have to get use to this. It's like an angel and devil took over my personality.

**=-=-Narrator's POV-=-=**

Lucy stands up straight and turns around to look at her comrades. She glares at all of them, "Sheesh Erza, can you let them go already? I feel like they're gonna shit themselves if they try any harder to break free."

"I'll fucking kill you Zeref!" The two enraged wizards charges at Zeref.

Before they got to him, Lucy grabs the two by the ear, throwing them onto the ground. "Grrr! You two don't charge at my dad like that, you hear me?!" Lucy yells at them while spanking them hard on the butt like a mother would to dicspline a child.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Natsu and Gray looked just as scared and in pain as they would be when they got in trouble with Erza.

"Ahahaha! I love this new Lucy!" Gajeel was rolling on the ground laughing his ass off.

"Lucy..." Happy says surprised as he watched her.

The blonde soon stopped and literally tosses them back to the group. "Tch. I love you two, but I hate your guts." She watches Gajeel laughing and rolling on the ground, "Gajeel do you want a nice spanking too?! I bet you would love that!" Lucy yells at him with the darkest glare.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" Gajeel sits up and holds up his hands defensively with a nervous look.

"She really has changed... She's like.." Wendy points out, getting scared herself.

"Edolas Lucy!" they all said while staring at her.

Lucy sighs, "Did you guys get hurt? I don't really remember what happened before." She was back to her sweet tone.

"She changed!" They all said in surprise.

"I'll take that as a no." Lucy looks at Zeref, seeing the smirk on his face. "What's up with that smirk? You look stupid."

He chuckles, "I love it when you talk like that." He moves closer to her. "Join me, we'll create a world together."

Lucy blinks at him, "Huh?! Hell no old man! Tch."

"You've always loved destroying things ever since you were little. Let's do it. Together."

"No way!" Lucy then smirks. "I have a better idea... What if I tried out my new magic.. On my father?" Her smirk darkens.

"This is why I love you, Lucy." Zeref chuckles, "The loser dies."

"!" The brightest part of her heart nearly breaks. Even if she won, she'll lose too. She'll lose the one she loves the most, the one who was always there for her when she was little... Dead.

"I... Can't..." She looks down at the ground.

"Hahh.." The male sighs in annoyance, "The light has gotten to you. Lucy..." He tilts her head up to make her look at him and whispers into her ear, "I love you, but you're worthless to me."

That's the last straw.

With one punch in the stomach, the powerful wizard was sent flying into the tree he was sitting at.

"So much power..." Wendy mumbles to herself as she watches.

Lucy turns to look at her group, one of her eyes were her normal eye color, the other was shining slightly like magic. "What are you idiots doing?! Keep your guard up! Tch, so useless!" She yelled at them, her voice filled with anger. All of them knew she was terribly worried that they would get hurt.

"Everyone, get ready." Erza warns the others as she switched her weapons and armor to her swan-like ones.

"Yeah! I'm all fired up! I'll help Lucy!" Natsu charges towards Zeref. As he got closer and closer, Slam! He runs into a dirt doll.

"Nemesis." That one word from the black haired wizard surrounds Lucy's comrades with six feet tall dirt dolls.

"Oh come on! I wanna fight Zeref!" Natsu whines while stomping on the dirt doll's foot.

"I did want you to kill me, Natsu." He sighs, "But more importantly, I have to see how strong my little girl is. If she defeats me, I declare her as the strongest wizard in Earthland."

"Strongest wizard in Earthland?! No no no no... I don't want to be that kind of person... Not.. That..." Her hands flame up into a mixture of sky blue, white, and black flames.

"Lucy..." Gray mumbles under his breath as he listened to her, getting ready to counter attack the dirt dolls.

"I just want to be a normal wizard from a guild!" The blonde repeatedly punches Zeref, but he dodges the multiple punches. "A Stellar Spirit mage!" She doesn't stop the numerous punches she's throwing at him.

"You're just like your mother. That woman... You remind me of that bitch!" He punches her in the stomach with his submerged hand in darkness. She rolled on the ground, but recovered.

"You hate... Mother?.." Lucy stands up straight. "I thought you love her-"

"I use to... Until I realized she abandoned me for that man you called your 'father' after I left!"

"She would never do that!" Lucy dodges another of Zeref's attacks. She was stronger. So much stronger.

"Have you seen her at least once talk to me?!" He screams. "Death Pillar!" He casts the spell, Zeref swipes both of his arms in a circular motion until the bottom of his hands meet. The hand on top has the index and middle fingers pointing upwards, while the other hand has the little and index fingers pointing downwards. While doing this, he is surrounded by a dark aura. The dark aura hits Lucy, sending her flying to Gray, causing him to fall as well. He groans and she stands up without a problem.

"Sorry Gray... Don't die." She says as she gave him a hand to stand up. Lucy sprints to Zeref you blasts more dark magic at her. "Gah!"

"You're so weak! You know you're more powerful than that Lucy!"

* * *

><p>Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, Lily, Carla and Happy did their best to fight off the dirt dolls. Every attack they did, it didn't work!<p>

Everything was a mess, all of them kept getting knocked down. Happy, Carla, and Lily were beat up the most trying to carry Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel. They kept falling and falling.

"We need to combine our attacks!" Erza yells as she tried to defeat one, "Gray! Freeze one and Natsu melt it! We need some type of water to make them disintegrate!" she demands. "Happy, Carla, Lily! Distract the dolls!"

"Yes, ma'am!" They all say before Gray freezes two of them.

"Natsu! Now!" Gray tells the Dragon Slayer after freezing them into solid blocks of ice.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu jumps up into the air, filling his mouth up with as much flames as he could, cupping his hands into a cone shape over it before spewing them out in an explosion at the two. He melts them, leaving behind a puddle of mud.

"We did it! Keep going you two! We'll hold them back while you melt them!" Erza commands.

"Cook them like grilled mackeral Natsu!" Happy supports the pink haired mage.

"You got it, Happy!" He smiled brightly, putting a thumbs up before getting kicked into the air from a dirt shaped foot, "Waaaahhh!"

"Idiot.." Gray mumbles under his breath as he froze a few more of the dolls.

* * *

><p>"Ngh..." Lucy struggles to stand up. She took a real good beating from Zeref, she's weak, but her magic is still stronger than a dragon. She's not even trying to attack, she doesn't want to hurt him. Erza notices her hesitation, "Lucy what are you doing?! Get your act together! If you don't win, Zeref will destroy everything again!"<p>

Her eyes widen.

She needs to stop, she needs to do this for her friends.

"Light Iron Fist of the Hidden Fire Dragon!" She spewed white and blue fire out of her mouth, the impact causing Zeref to fall.

"You're nothing but evil Lucy. You're the daughter of Layla Heartfilia." Zeref smirks, wiping the blood off of the corner of his mouth with his fore arm. He stands up straight.

"I'm also your daughter, Zeref!" Lucy shouts.

"I don't care. I must erase anyone who's evil to me." His Death Wave wiped out anything living around him, his magic blasting Lucy somewhere else far. She was able to catch her balance. She needs to knock some sense into him soon, but she has to fight him.

"You're forgetting something... Zeref."

"Hm?" He looks at her with crossed arms.

"I have Hidden Magic."

"So what? It's not like you have 'The One Magic'." he used air quotes.

"Oh? You didn't know?" She looks at him with a sarcastic, surprised expression along with a gasp.

"Hidden Magic IS The One Magic." she smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this one was short! I'm working on the next Chapter right now and it should have a LOT more. It'll probably be uploaded tonight or tomorrow!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Zeref stared at his long lost daughter in shock, but with confidence. Everyone who were fighting were able to listen to their conversation. They had no idea Hidden Magic was that!

"The ancient book my dad gave me... Had secrets in them. They were all blank pages. I was only able to read it with magic glasses with a high level of magic and I owned one of those. Apparently the book is... Endless. I found out if you read the first letter of every page in the first 11 pages, it spells out 'The One Magic.'" She sighed, "Apparently before the Hidden Magic I had was just the beginning of The One Magic being created in me. It was just strong emotion. I was just missing two things. Darkness and Light. Which is suppose to be pure and powerful magic. Natsu! Wendy! Gajeel! Now!" On their way to this area, the four had a plan already. With all of their powers combined with her flames, it was for sure to take out Zeref.

The three threw a ball of their magic towards Lucy, who caught the dull, grey ball and popped it into her mouth from Gajeel, including the other two. She wasn't use to this kind of feeling of having a completely different types of magic inside her, it was overwhelming. She slouches and coughs. "You gave me those things Zeref..." The blonde stands up straight, trembling. "Your hatred for my mother.. That darkness seeped into me. And the love for me that was your light seeped to me." She gets into a stance, preparing for a secret art spell. "You gave me the rest of your light and most of your dark magic. Getting rid of the little light you had turned you into this daughter killer."

"The One Magic Secret Art: Vanish!"

A white and black, wide magic circle was created beneath her. This was the most powerful spell she has ever mastered.

_Thy darkness, thy light. I call upon you, for I am the holder of The One Magic._

The first verse of the spell ceased the battle between her comrades and the Nemesis spell. Everyone watches Lucy, Erza notices what spell she's using and her eyes widen. She never knew that Lucy was this powerful, it was amazing. It was unbelievable.

Natsu shields his eyes from the bright light shining from her magic circle.

_Goddess of Light, Artemis. God of Darkness, Ahriman. Goddess of Magic, Hekate._

_Grant me your power._

As it all went by in a flash, the sky that was once filled with darkness became the night sky with three different black holes. One that is shining bright, as bright as the sun. The other darker than Zeref's magic, and the last was one with many different colors. There were infinite colors in the black hole. It was every type of magic. Every known and unknown.

_Artemis. Shine! Ahriman. Descend! Hekate. Cast!_

With that said, one by one, a beam of light shot down towards Lucy like a bullet from the first black hole, the second came darkness. Pure darkness and evil. And the last were the infinite colors. Lucy groans in pain, "Ngh.. Ahh!" she gasped for air as the three beams infused with her magic.

_As thy owner of all magic. I eliminate my opponent._

_Vanish!_

The beams of light that infused with her magic shot at Zeref, a combination of Wendy's, Natsu's, Gajeel's, the God and Goddess's, and her sky blue magic with the light and darkness. All at once, it all impacted at Zeref at his abdomen. He screamed in pain and his eyes became blood shot as he fell onto his knees. The sight made the whole crew speechless, the sight was just... Amazing! The light just brightened the whole area, masking the tainted sky.

After the spell was cast, the magic circle disappeared and the black holes as well. Lucy was so beat up. Her clothes were ripped all the way down to her under garments and her hair was wild. She walks ever so carefully to the collapsed black-haired wizard. When she's face to face with the nearly passed out, burnt being, she kneels down next to him. "Zeref... Even if you want kill me, I'll never hate you." She smiles down at her father, "When I was younger, you were more like a bright star instead of a dark shadow." She chuckles.

Zeref's eyes widen. Did he heard right? Not a dark shadow? Even after he tried to kill his own daughter? Tears escape his tear ducts and they soon streamed down his cheeks.

"Let's just call this a tie." Lucy says with a kind voice, "I can finish you off right now, but I don't want to kill you, I want you to be somewhere safe."

"Let me protect you."

"Huh?" She blinks, "How?"

"Remember the beginning of the book?"

"'The brightest part of life is the deepest part of the heart'?"

"Yes."

She knows now. Lucy holds his hand.

"This time, I'll be your brightest star."

Their hands glowed dark magic and light magic. "I love you, father."

Zeref smiled faintly at his daughter before disappearing into thin air. Lucy's mark on her chest glew... The dove and crow had their heads touching. They weren't fighting. They seemed like they're getting along, as if the crisis was solved. A peice of her blonde locks of her bangs became black. It was as black as Zeref's. It is Zeref's. That piece of hair is the sign of him being a part of her and will always be the part of her. [end]

Lucy stands up straight again. The sky clears up and it's back to it's beautiful sunny blue with white fluffy clouds. She sighs in relief and turns around to see the faces of everyone, besides Erza, having a shocked look on their face.

"She just... Let him inside her..." Natsu says with a trembling voice, "And she beat him?! That's bull!"

"A-Amazing..." Wendy was shaking just as much as the others.

"Oi!" Lucy yells at them with a death glare as dark as Erza's. Everyone besides Erza jumps back with frightened looks. Say hello to her dark personality again! "What are you guys standing there for?! Let's get back to the... To the-..." Her voice calms down after her first sentence, getting quieter before..

Thud.

... She passes out.

"Lucy!" They all call her name in shock. Gray runs over to her, examining her face.

"She's out cold. She used way too much magic at once..." He sighs and picks her up bridal style, "Huh?" He notices her hair and the mark and walks back to the group. "Look, her hair and mark changed."

Erza stares at her mark, "Before it was a dove and a crow fighting... Now they seem to have made up or something?" She thought for a good while.

"Maybe the dove is Lucy and the crow is Zeref." Wendy mumbles as she thought after looking at her unique mark, "They were in a conflict, but now they made up."

"You're right." Erza's eyes widen from her sense of knowledge. Usually Levy is the one figuring out these kinds of things easily. "We should tell Master about all of this. We never knew Hidden Magic is just the beginning of The One Magic... Lucy is too strong and dangerous now, but she's able to control it so well, it's incredible." Erza sighs, "I can't believe she's the daughter of Zeref. I can't believe anything that just happened..." Everyone nods in agreement.

"All we know is that she's going to have one hell of a story to tell the guild!" Natsu smiles brightly. He's always the one to fix up the glum, serious atmosphere.

"You got that right." Gray chuckles, "Time to go home."

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered in victory before heading back to the one and only, Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Once the doors swing open at the guild, revealing the rest of the guild's members in one piece with cuts and bruises they were about to cheer, but saw Lucy in the worse shape. Her clothes were teared and she had more cuts and bruises. Everyone thought there was something different about her.<p>

"You won't believe what happened." Gray tells everyone with a faint smile, happy that the chaos is over.

"What happened to Lucy?!" Levy runs over to them in shock.

"She just passed out, I tried to heal her wounds, but it didn't work." Wendy frowns, knowing what the cause of it was.

"Huh? Why not?"

"..." Everyone looks at each other before looking back at Levy. "She'll tell everyone when she wakes up."

How is the guild going to handle the news and story?

Zeref stared at his long lost daughter in shock, but with confidence. Everyone who were fighting were able to listen to their conversation. They had no idea Hidden Magic was that!

"The ancient book my dad gave me... Had secrets in them. They were all blank pages. I was only able to read it with magic glasses with a high level of magic and I owned one of those. Apparently the book is... Endless. I found out if you read the first letter of every page in the first 11 pages, it spells out 'The One Magic.'" She sighed, "Apparently before the Hidden Magic I had was just the beginning of The One Magic being created in me. It was just strong emotion. I was just missing two things. Darkness and Light. Which is suppose to be pure and powerful magic. Natsu! Wendy! Gajeel! Now!" On their way to this area, the four had a plan already. With all of their powers combined with her flames, it was for sure to take out Zeref.

The three threw a ball of their magic towards Lucy, who caught the dull, grey ball and popped it into her mouth from Gajeel, including the other two. She wasn't use to this kind of feeling of having a completely different types of magic inside her, it was overwhelming. She slouches and coughs. "You gave me those things Zeref..." The blonde stands up straight, trembling. "Your hatred for my mother.. That darkness seeped into me. And the love for me that was your light seeped to me." She gets into a stance, preparing for a secret art spell. "You gave me the rest of your light and most of your dark magic. Getting rid of the little light you had turned you into this daughter killer."

"The One Magic Secret Art: Vanish!"

A white and black, wide magic circle was created beneath her. This was the most powerful spell she has ever mastered.

_Thy darkness, thy light. I call upon you, for I am the holder of The One Magic._

The first verse of the spell ceased the battle between her comrades and the Nemesis spell. Everyone watches Lucy, Erza notices what spell she's using and her eyes widen. She never knew that Lucy was this powerful, it was amazing. It was unbelievable.

Natsu shields his eyes from the bright light shining from her magic circle.

_Goddess of Light, Artemis. God of Darkness, Ahriman. Goddess of Magic, Hekate._

_Grant me your power._

As it all went by in a flash, the sky that was once filled with darkness became the night sky with three different black holes. One that is shining bright, as bright as the sun. The other darker than Zeref's magic, and the last was one with many different colors. There were infinite colors in the black hole. It was every type of magic. Every known and unknown.

_Artemis. Shine! Ahriman. Descend! Hekate. Cast!_

With that said, one by one, a beam of light shot down towards Lucy like a bullet from the first black hole, the second came darkness. Pure darkness and evil. And the last were the infinite colors. Lucy groans in pain, "Ngh.. Ahh!" she gasped for air as the three beams infused with her magic.

_As thy owner of all magic. I eliminate my opponent._

_Vanish!_

The beams of light that infused with her magic shot at Zeref, a combination of Wendy's, Natsu's, Gajeel's, the God and Goddess's, and her sky blue magic with the light and darkness. All at once, it all impacted at Zeref at his abdomen. He screamed in pain and his eyes became blood shot as he fell onto his knees. The sight made the whole crew speechless, the sight was just... Amazing! The light just brightened the whole area, masking the tainted sky.

After the spell was cast, the magic circle disappeared and the black holes as well. Lucy was so beat up. Her clothes were ripped all the way down to her under garments and her hair was wild. She walks ever so carefully to the collapsed black-haired wizard. When she's face to face with the nearly passed out, burnt being, she kneels down next to him. "Zeref... Even if you want kill me, I'll never hate you." She smiles down at her father, "When I was younger, you were more like a bright star instead of a dark shadow." She chuckles.

Zeref's eyes widen. Did he heard right? Not a dark shadow? Even after he tried to kill his own daughter? Tears escape his tear ducts and they soon streamed down his cheeks.

"Let's just call this a tie." Lucy says with a kind voice, "I can finish you off right now, but I don't want to kill you, I want you to be somewhere safe."

"Let me protect you."

"Huh?" She blinks, "How?"

"Remember the beginning of the book?"

"'The brightest part of life is the deepest part of the heart'?"

"Yes."

She knows now. Lucy holds his hand.

"This time, I'll be your brightest star."

Their hands glowed dark magic and light magic. "I love you, father."

Zeref smiled faintly at his daughter before disappearing into thin air. Lucy's mark on her chest glowed.. The dove and crow had their heads touching. They weren't fighting. They seemed like they're getting along, as if the crisis was solved. A piece of her blonde locks of her bangs became black. It was as black as Zeref's. It is Zeref's. That piece of hair is the sign of him being a part of her and will always be the part of her. [end]

Lucy stands up straight again. The sky clears up and it's back to it's beautiful sunny blue with white fluffy clouds. She sighs in relief and turns around to see the faces of everyone, besides Erza, having a shocked look on their face.

"She just... Let him inside her..." Natsu says with a trembling voice, "And she beat him?! That's bull!"

"A-Amazing..." Wendy was shaking just as much as the others.

"Oi!" Lucy yells at them with a death glare as dark as Erza's. Everyone besides Erza jumps back with frightened looks. Say hello to her dark personality again! "What are you guys standing there for?! Let's get back to the... To the-..." Her voice calms down after her first sentence, getting quieter before..

Thud.

... She passes out.

"Lucy!" They all call her name in shock. Gray runs over to her, examining her face.

"She's out cold. She used way too much magic at once..." He sighs and picks her up bridal style, "Huh?" He notices her hair and the mark and walks back to the group. "Look, her hair and mark changed."

Erza stares at her mark, "Before it was a dove and a crow fighting... Now they seem to have made up or something?" She thought for a good while.

"Maybe the dove is Lucy and the crow is Zeref." Wendy mumbles as she thought after looking at her unique mark, "They were in a conflict, but now they made up."

"You're right." Erza's eyes widen from her sense of knowledge. Usually Levy is the one figuring out these kinds of things easily. "We should tell Master about all of this. We never knew Hidden Magic is just the beginning of The One Magic... Lucy is too strong and dangerous now, but she's able to control it so well, it's incredible." Erza sighs, "I can't believe she's the daughter of Zeref. I can't believe anything that just happened..." Everyone nods in agreement.

"All we know is that she's going to have one hell of a story to tell the guild!" Natsu smiles brightly. He's always the one to fix up the glum, serious atmosphere.

"You got that right." Gray chuckles, "Time to go home."

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered in victory before heading back to the one and only, Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Once the doors swing open at the guild, revealing the rest of the guild's members in one piece with cuts and bruises they were about to cheer, but saw Lucy in the worse shape. Her clothes were teared and she had more cuts and bruises. Everyone thought there was something different about her.<p>

"You won't believe what happened." Gray tells everyone with a faint smile, happy that the chaos is over.

"What happened to Lucy?!" Levy runs over to them in shock.

"She just passed out, I tried to heal her wounds, but it didn't work." Wendy frowns, knowing what the cause of it was.

"Huh? Why not?"

"..." Everyone looks at each other before looking back at Levy. "She'll tell everyone when she wakes up."

How is the guild going to handle the news and story?

* * *

><p><strong>=-=-Lucy's POV-=-=<strong>

"I'll show you!-"

"Shut up, flame brain!"

I wake up from the yelling of two competitive boys fighting. I was sleeping so well too... Wait. Where am I? It must be where guild members are treated when they're wounded. Oh yeah, I fought Zeref. My father. Oh my gosh! The two are still yelling at each other! This is just so annoying!

I sit up from the bed I was laid on, a dark expression already on my face. I can't really control how I act, or how I react to things, I just let it happen. The two silence at once they saw me move. I glare at the two. "Idiots."

The two grumbled in fear seeing the glare in my expression. "Edolas Lucy!" They say with shaky voices.

Am I seriously that scary? At least I don't totally have a dark personality. "Where am I?" My voice and facial expression turn back to it's normal self.

"U-Uh..." They calm down at her sudden change of personality. "You're in the infirmary. Everyone is waiting for you outside." Natsu says.

"How long has it been?"

"A day." Gray answers.

"A day?!" I sigh. It feels like I was sleeping for only about fifteen minutes. I notice I was put into a good pair of clothes, but they were my clothes. Did Natsu and Gray break into my house to get clothes? That means they... Wow. Well, I'm sure that Wendy or someone else that's a girl changed my clothes.

"Let's go, everyone is worried." Gray says.

I nod and stand up, as we walked to the door, Gray stands on my right and Natsu stood at my left like security guards. To be honest, I'm nervous how they'll react to what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>=-=-Narrator's POV-=-=<strong>

Lucy opens the door to see the guild alive and well, but the atmosphere was a little worrisome. She sighs and takes a few more steps, now visible. The commotion in the room silence and all eyes land on her.

"?" She blinks at all of them.

They all rush towards her, "Lucy!" they all cheered.

"E-Eh-" She takes a step back before Natsu jumps in front of her, breathing out fire.

"Get away from her! She's still hurt!" Natsu yells at everyone, threatening all of them to stay back.

"I feel fine though.." Lucy blinks at Natsu, not knowing how to react.

"Wendy gave you a pain killer that's why." Gray tells her.

"Oh..." Lucy starts getting annoyed watching the dragon slayer yell and scream, and her dark side creeps in. She gives one of her death glares and her voice deepens slightly. "Shut. Up. Natsu."

"Eep!" Natsu hides behind Levy who was in front of him, "S-Sorry, Lucy."

"Lucy?" They all notice her sudden change of personality.

She notices and sighs, "I guess it's time to tell what happened. Everyone, sit down." the guild members obediently sat in their seats at the tables. Gray and Lucy sat on the stage and Mirajane gave her the magic microphone. She thanks her with a warm smile and speaks after everyone settles. She needs to tell everyone at the guild about it. It's too important not to tell everyone. "I guess you all know that I have Hidden Magic... I found out, before this whole thing, that Hidden Magic is originated from the strongest light and the strongest darkness based off of emotion. I... I got most of my darkness from after the seven year gap, especially when my father died. The rest of my light came from being with everyone, my friends and somewhere deep in my heart... And all of this was connected to a different person." She takes a deep breath, "Today I found out that Jude Heartfilia isn't my biological father."

"What?!" The whole guild blurt out in surprise. "Then who's your real father, Lucy?" Levy asks from a table.

"M-My real father is..." Lucy looks at Gray nervously. He gives a nod of support before looking back at her comrades. "Zeref."

"WHAT?!" The guild nearly jumps out of their seats at the sudden news.

"No way!"

"That evil guy?!"

"How?!"

"Please, everyone calm down." Lucy waited patiently for everyone to settle down again. "He's not what you think he is. When I had my memories back of when I was a child... Zeref was always with me. He would always play with me and make me feel better when I'm sad or lonely. His love for me turned into.. Light, I was the most important thing to him. His darkness... Was my mother. He believed that she abandoned him. His hatred for her grew. I was the only one to get rid of that feeling, but not the darkness." She looks down, "When he left me... I was so sad... That was my darkness from deep inside." The blonde sniffles, holding back any tears from escaping her tear ducts. She clears her throat before continuing, "So, after that, he mentioned the book he always read to me. Apparently he made the book. It was about a girl on a journey and at the end of it was that she had to choose between two different paths, good or evil- dark or light. Then the book ended. I'm suppose to be the girl in the book. He let me choose between either light or dark. He was going to give the rest of his light from deep down or the darkness and hatred of my mother so we can make the world for ourselves. He wanted our time together back, he wanted us to be together forever. He was doing all of that chaos and loss of magic for me. But when I was little I always liked 'destroying things' and he assumed that it was okay with me to change the world with him mostly. To try to find me. I chose both light and darkness. I felt a connection with the darkness, but also with light. So I guess that explains my constant change of personality..." She looks up again and explained what happened during the battle and what she did to finish off Zeref. "... I didn't kill him. I would never kill my father... Even though he wanted to kill me. I guess that's what love does to you.." She smiles slightly, but it disappears shortly after, "I beat him up pretty badly. The spell almost killed him... When I went back over to him, I called it a draw. In his eyes I saw a little spark in him, y'know? I wanted him to be safe, where he's not constantly killing anything alive. He said 'I want to protect you.' and somehow he's actually part of me now. His heart is actually with mine, including his soul." Everyone gasps in shock. They were all wondering why she would do such thing?! But like she said... 'That's what love does to you.' "And that's all I remember. Any questions?" She says with a faint smile. Everyone automatically start yelling out questions at the same time, yapping like wild dogs. "Woah! One at a time!" Lucy attempts to calm them down, again, waiting patiently for everything to settle before picking Levy to ask a question.

"What's that mark? And why is part of your bangs black?" She asked.

"The mark... I got after I chose light and darkness. It was first a black crow and a white dove. Fighting. I think it represented the conflict between me and Zeref. But after the battle and everything went back to normal, I guess it changed to the birds getting along. It's a good sign that everything's balanced now. And my hair?" She hasn't noticed it until now and she began to fondle it. "I think it's Zeref's... It's a sign that he's completely with me." She picks another person which was Happy, who always cheers up the serious atmosphere.

"What kind of games did you and Zeref play?" He asks cheerfully with a bright smile.

She chuckles, "We use to play family sometimes. I would be the mom and Zeref would be the son. I would try to make him eat his brocolli and he would always refuse. We would play with my dolls and my bath toys when I took a bath. But we didn't do those kind of things much, we would just talk." She picks Wendy who's been aching to ask a question.

"Why did Zeref kiss you on the lips when you two hugged after regaining your memories?"

"Eh?!" Lucy blinks, she completely forgot about that... Everyone chuckles at her reaction, but they were all kind of surprised themselves. "Well, he's twisted in his own way... I'm not sure why he did that."

"I still want to beat the shit out of that guy for that..." Gray mumbles under his breath.

"What? I didn't catch that." Lucy says with a curious look, turning her head to look at him.

"Nothing." he answers.

She shrugs and was about to pick another person, but was interrupted by Wendy. I have another question, Lucy."

"Oh? What's the question?"

"Does Master know what happened?"

"Oh, well.."

"Yes." A familiar voice came from near the corner of the room, by a door. It was the Master and Erza. "Erza told me everything that happened." The short man walks towards the blonde slowly, when he got in front of her by the stage he waits a couple of moments before he slaps her across the face.

"?!" Her eyes widen in shock. Did he just... Slap her?! Why?! What did she do? Was it for something she done after the battle or during it? She glares down at her Master with evil eyes, "Oi! What the hell, old man?!" She clenches her fists as if she were to release her magic, but held back with ease.

All he did was smile and chuckle, "You were right Erza, she is scary." He broke into a cold sweat as he watched the girl glare down at him. Master looks down at her clenched fists. "Perfect. You can control that magic of yours." His expression on his face suddenly turned serious again. Lucy calms down seeing the facial expression. "As long as you can control your magic, I'm fine with whatever happened in the battle." He pauses. "Besides..." He takes out a pile of papers from his back pocket and yells at the blonde with a deadly glare, "...All of these bills from the damage you've cost! You're going to help me get some of the money for this!"

"Huh?!" Her dark side pops out of no where again, her glare being just as deadly as her Master's. "Why do I have to do it?! I saved your damn asses and got a nice beating from my father!"

"You destroyed the area you were in where Fiore were planning to graze in! It'll take years to fix that crater!"

The yelling and fighting continued on and on and the guild went back to their chatting with nervous looks, making sure they're a safe distance away from the intense and rough verbal fighting of their Master and comrade. It was like Natsu #2 and Gray #2 fighting! Erza ends up splitting up the two, "I'm gonna get you old man!"

"Not until I get you first missy!" The Master growls as he's easily pulled away from her. "You're helping me with the bills! That's an order!"

Lucy calms down, "Tch. Fine."

"Eh?" He blinks at her sudden change of emotion and chuckles nervously, "I guess you were right about her emotions also."

"I'll show you who's right!" Lucy tries to squirm out of Erza's grip, only to receive a punch in the stomach, "Gah!" she groans and calms down again and whines, "Erza.. That hurt!"

"Good, you've calmed down." Erza sighed.

"... I guess I'll help the Master out with the bills.." She looks away from him.

"That's a good girl!" He pats her on the head, praising her.

"I'm not a dog."

* * *

><p>That day, everything seem to have calmed down. Lucy was her normal self again, everyone is getting along. She finally has the chance to talk to Natsu now at the bar. She never forgot what Natsu was about to tell her. They both drink their beverages as they chatted away, before Lucy pops up the question. "... So what were you going to say before?"<p>

"Huh? About what?" He must have forgotten all about it.

"You were going to say something before that light interrupted us."

"Eh?" He blinks and thinks before his whole entire face turns red, "Oh! Yeah, that! Ahahaha! I just wanted to say that I liked.. I liked your hair!" He smiles brightly. He was definitely hiding something, but Lucy payed no mind about, assuming that he doesn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Uh.. Thanks." She began to get suspicious and sighed.

He quickly changes the subject, "Are you getting use to your magic yet?"

"No definitely not..." The mood seems to have changed just from her voice. You can tell there's some type of sadness coming from it. "Even though Erza says I still don't have the skill like her, you, and anyone stronger than me... I still feel like I'm the strongest. Since I have the most powerful magic ever." She sighs. "Um, so when is the S class test coming back since it was interrupted last time?" She didn't want to continue that little chat. No, she would never talk to anyone about it without breaking down in tears besides Gray.

"They're in two months. He announced it while you were unconscious. You should give it a shot." Natsu says with a smile.

"Nah, I'm not interested." She shakes her head.

"Huh, why not?"

"Because I'll probably win anyway. I want to give people a chance." She stands up, "I need to go outside. I need some air." Lucy smiles at the pink haired dragon slayer, "Want to come with me?"

"Sure!" He stands up and calls out to his blue cat, "Happy! I'm going outside!"

"Aye!" He replies from across the guild.

...

The two went outside to the backyard. Usually Alzack, Bisca, and Asuka was back there, but they seem to have joined the chattering inside the guild. Lucy takes out her key for Capricorn.

"Hm? Who are you getting?" Natsu asks curiously seeing the golden key in the blonde's hand.

"Capricorn. Erza says I need to meditate two or three times every week to keep my magic in control. He makes the whole thing easier."

"Meditating? Can I try it?" The cheerful dragon slayer asks, "It sounds fun!"

"To you it would be sitting down and just doing nothing."

He chuckles, "But anything is fun when you're involved in it." He gives her a bright smile.

She couldn't help, but blush and looks away. That was really nice of him to say that.

"... Unless it involves books-" he adds.

"Oi!" She cuts him off with a small glare.

"Agh! Sorry! Sorry!" He holds his hands up defensively, the glare getting to him.

"Gate of the Goat I open thee, Capricorn!" with a single turn of the key, the spirit appears in front of them, standing like a gentleman.

"You called Lucy?-" he gasped slightly, seeing the mark on her chest.

"Oi! I'm up here!" she said while covering her breasts, assuming he was being a pervert.

"I-I wasn't looking at..." he sighs, not really knowing how to cover up what he was doing. "I assume that you've met him."

Realizing who he was talking about, she gives a nod. "Yeah... How do you know about him?"

"Your mother told me about him before she died. I knew something like this would happen since you're so smart and always think about your friends."

"Well, it's over now. The only thing that's different is me now..." she looks down, remembering every second of what happened that night she found out about her magic.

"That's not true." Natsu jumps into the conversation, "Even though you have a personality like Edolas Lucy and you have really strong magic doesn't mean that you're not the Lucy that we've always known." he grins.

"He's right." Capricorn says, "Just because you have those things doesn't make any difference to who you truly are Lucy." he adds.

"You guys..." she looks down, blushing a tremendous amount. "Idiots." she mumbles, pissed off at the fact that they made her blush. They both chuckle, "So what did you need, Lucy?" Capricorn asks the blonde.

"I just wanted to meditate again today. Natsu is joining me."

He nods as the two sat down, crossing their legs. Lucy closed her eyes and Natsu did the same, copying every move from her.

Capricorn watches the both of them and began the session, "Feel the air around you.. Every particle. Let your mind go blank and let it flow with magic." Soon enough a sigh was let out from Natsu.

"Hahh... This is boring. How can you- Eh?!" The dragon slayer opens his eyes to see Lucy having a thin wall of wind around her. He whines, "I wanna do that, Capricorn!" he says while pointing at Lucy. All he ever got as a response was the spirit putting a finger to his lips.

He pouts and closes his eyes again, mumbling, "I guess I have to do whatever she's doing."

* * *

><p>Eventually, Lucy's thin wall of wind stops and she's left panting. She hears snoring and looks over at Natsu, seeing him sleeping. "Baka..." She looks up at Capricorn, "Thank you Capricorn, you can go home now." He disappeared before Lucy stood up, throwing the sleeping dragon slayer over her shoulder, struggling to carry him. "You're so.. Heavy..." Lucy slowly walks back into the guild. Erza walks over to her when she sees Lucy struggling.<p>

"He fell asleep?"

"Yeah, can you take him?... Please?" She smiles nervously, feeling like she's going to get crushed. Erza nods and takes Natsu away from her, she sighs in relief as she walks away with him.

"Lucy-san." She hears a familiar voice in front of her and she looks up. It was Juvia. She was glaring at her.

"O-Oh, hey Juvia!" Lucy sweats nervously seeing the glare, not really knowing what she has done.

"Juvia wants you to stay away from Gray-sama."

"Eh?" _That's why she's mad. _she thought.

"If Juvia sees you near Gray-sama, I will fight you."

"Woah, Juvia... I'm not looking for a fight, Gray and I are just friends."

"That's not what Juvia heard in the bathroom."

Lucy's eyes widen. _She must have eavesdropped the conversation Cana and I had. She's dead serious about the fight, I can tell. If we did fight, even with this magic, I can't. If I don't do anything in the fight I might die, but if I pull a move on her she could too. I have to stay away from Gray from now on. _"Fine." after saying that one word, Lucy walks over to the bar to get a glass of water. She could really go for some alcohol right now, but she's still in bad shape.

What's going to happen between Gray and Lucy?

* * *

><p><strong>AGH, I added in Juvia oh noooOooooOooo... SickYaoi gave me the idea of adding Juvia in since I forgot about her! Sorry girl! _ Make sure to check SickYaoi out for some really good boy on boy fanfics ;)<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, chapter 8 will be out soon hopefully!**


End file.
